Yo Ho!
by LornaCat
Summary: Lost. Lie To Me. Pirates. Suliet. Callian. Pirates. PIRATES. They're pirates. It's about pirates. And smut. Mostly smut. But also pirates. If I need to say more, read it anyway.
1. What A Pair

**Summary: (AU) **Cal Lightman and James Ford wake up on a foreign pirate ship, piloted by none other than Gillian Foster and Juliet Burke. This is a smutty adventure comedy, all in the spirit of fun. THEY'RE F*CKING PIRATES, OKAY? JUST READ IT AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. :D

**Rated M** for language, strong innuendo and lots of smut (both femmeslash and het).

**Pairings:** Gillian/Juliet, Suliet, Callian, implied Gillian/Eli/Juliet

**Spoilers:** Watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Take out most of the plot, add smut. There, the story is now spoiled. Neither of the shows will be though, since they're **pirates **in this. Sexy, sexy pirates. Ahem.

Other notes: I'm aware that a big ol' pirate ship probably needs more than three people to sail it, especially when two of those people mostly just sit around doing nothing all day. That's why I live in the land of make believe. Please, kick back and enjoy the silliness :)

* * *

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: What A Pair**

Cal awoke to the sound of gulls in the sky. It was a familiar sound, Cal being a pirate and all, but as he came to, he realized he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be drunk off his arse in Hurley's Tavern, not tied to a mast on a mysterious ship with no land in sight. What had been put in that rum? How long had he been out? Who had taken him? And was his good friend and partner in crime James still with him?

Cal's back was to the mast, and his hands were tied to the sides of it. He turned his stiff neck one way, and then the other, and he saw his friend was tied to the other side of the same mast. His head was bowed, his long blonde hair covering his face.

"Oi! Jimmy!" Cal called out, though he did it under his breath in case the ship's captain was a scary fellow with a long beard and more eyeballs than teeth.

James groaned. "I told you not to call me that." he complained groggily, slowly coming to. He opened his eyes, adjusted to the bright sun that shone directly over their heads, and went through the same series of revelations Cal just had. Without having to ask, he knew what had happened.

"Son of a bitch." he said, disappointed but not scared. They'd find a way out of this, like they always did. Being hungover would make it harder of course, but they'd find a way.

A minute later, after the soreness of being tied up and the heat of the day had begun to settle in, they heard the main cabin door open with a telltale creak. They both turned to look, holding their collective breath in case Beardy McNo-Teeth was coming out to greet them. They were surprised, quite pleasantly, when a tall, blonde, busty woman emerged instead. Her long locks were secured back by a black and white striped bandana, leaving a good view of the ample bosom that was almost levitating due to the corseted blouse she was wearing. The corset was black, and the blouse was white. Cal stared slack-jawed, and James gulped, their eyes traveling downward to the pair of tight black pants tucked into a pair of dangerously sharp-heeled black boots. The boots made a heavy clunking sound on the wooden planks as she walked toward the wheel of the ship. She didn't even glance their way. Cal and James waited. They expected some sort of greeting, or an explanation at least, but the mystery woman simply turned her back to them and got to steering.

James whistled at the woman behind the wheel. "Yo, Blondie! We got an ETA? Hell, do we even have a destination?"

The blonde turned, her head tilted slightly to the side. She stared back at him with a curious smile, like he was a cute little monkey spouting gibberish.

"You speak English, love?" Cal called out to her. She turned back around. It would have been frustrating, if her pants hadn't been so tight. Another woman came out of the cabin then, to see what the noise was about. Cal craned his neck so he could see what was going on. This other girl - well, no, she was a _woman_, like the blonde; another gorgeous, shapely woman in an equally sexy outfit. On the top she wore only a blood-red corset, covered by an even deeper red leather coat. Her skirt was short, tight, and made of leather. They'd never seen anything like it. Her boots were taller, sharper, even more dangerous looking than the blonde's, and she had short, light brown hair that was pulled back in a tiny ponytail.

"She's fit for boarding, that one." Cal muttered.

"Lemme guess," said James, his tone implying an eye roll. "You've got just the mast she's looking for?"

"Gimme a break, mate. I'm hungover and tied to a rotting tree trunk."

The new one walked over to the blonde, and they murmured things to each other that the boys couldn't hear.

"Oi, I didn't catch that!" Cal shouted.

"Yeah, no fair keepin' secrets!" James joined in. The women smirked at each other, and the auburn-haired lovely took the wheel so the blonde could stroll over to their captives. She walked up to James, a neutral yet playful expression on her face. Her blue eyes were as clear as the sky, and they teased him with the power she held over his fate.

"Do I need to gag you?" she asked, her tone innocent and the subtext anything but.

James grinned. "I don't mind bein' bound and gagged as long as the bed's bouncin'."

She didn't seem phased by it. "If you don't behave," she said slowly, "I'll turn you around and tie you up that way instead. You won't be able to stare at us then."

"I've already seen down your blouse, sweetheart." James warned her, his gaze coming to rest on her cleavage. "I might break the mast if you do that."

Juliet threw a glance below his waist, raised one perfect eyebrow smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back to the wheel. Both she and her companion glanced over their shoulders at the two men tied to their ship, and they had another quiet conversation about them.

"All metaphors aside," said James. "I'd really like to have sex with that woman."

"She likes you." Cal said idly. "I'm jealous."

"No need to be." said James. "Two of us, two of them... If that ain't fate, I don't know what is."

Sure enough, the second woman was eyeing Cal like he was a piece of prime meat.

"I don't bite!" Cal loudly assured her, the response almost involuntary. If he'd still been drunk on rum, he simply would have growled at her. It was her turn to take a stroll. She passed James on the way, giving him a once over before continuing on to Cal. He looked her in the eye, and smiled his hello.

"What's a sexy wench like you doing on a boat like this?"

Sexy Wench #2 smiled serenely. "Collecting a bounty." she said.

"Oh." Cal winced dramatically. "Like an arrow. Straight through the heart."

"Did you really think we brought you along for the company?"

Cal dropped the injured puppy act and gave an easygoing shrug. "Plans can change, love. What say we strike a deal?"

"I'm listening..."

"Untie me."

"...I'm still listening."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm losing interest..."

"Have you ever made love to an English pirate?"

She chuckled, and took a step toward him. "Now I'm laughing." she said.

"I see that..." said Cal, clenching his teeth in playful frustration. Ooh, she liked him too, he could feel it. "What if I told you I knew of a great treasure palace, hidden under the sea, off the coast of Barbados?"

She actually seemed to consider his claim for a moment. Then she leaned in closer, her mouth mere inches from his, and his lips parted in anticipation. Her breath was sweet, and he was already imagining the taste of a first kiss. She smiled, very slowly, and then her lips parted. He could see her tongue do a little dance as the words came to her.

"...I'm walking away." she whispered, slowly twisting her body and leaving him with his arousal and his delusions.

Cal cleared his throat a few times. "That's fine." he said, giving his approval of that plan. He tilted his head sideways, and watched her hips sway as she walked away. "I'll wait here."

James, meanwhile, was still staring at his Blondie. The way she moved, the way she stood, the way she didn't give a flying...Dutchman about how much he already wanted her - it all drove him a bit mad. Then there was her girlfriend, Cal's new admirer. The women looked at each other like they spent a lot of time together. Naked.

"What a pair." James sighed.

"On which one?" Cal quipped. James chuckled, glad his friend had picked up on the innuendo.

Suddenly the blonde stomped her boot on the wooden planks beneath her feet. A few seconds later, a tall young man with curly black hair emerged from the belly of the ship, and he took over steering.

"Bollocks." Cal muttered. "Who's the cabin boy?"

"Competition?" James posited, right before Cal's cruel wench gave the boy a tender kiss on the lips.

Cal scoffed. "As if. He's prolly a eunuch or sumfin'. A slave boy, nothing more."

"If he's the slave boy, what does that make us?"

The women left the deck, retreating through the hatch. Cabin Boy turned to look at Cal and James over his shoulder, and he sent them a satisfied smirk. Cal sneered, and James looked away as if bored by the spectacle. Cabin Boy shook his head, thoroughly amused that they were tied up, and he was free and getting sweet kisses from the captains.

"I'm takin' a nap." said Cal to James. "Wake me when the girls come back."

"Yo ho." James replied wryly, resting his head against the wood at his back.

Yup, they'd charm their way out of this one, no problem. They just had to wait for the opportunity.


	2. Sweet Jesus

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Jesus**

In the master bedroom, Gillian sat on a big, plush bed, all done up in red, resting against the headboard with a big glass of wine in her hand. Juliet laid across the bed with her head in Gillian's lap, smiling up at her partner in crime.

"They're cute." said Juliet, the blonde.

"They're idiots." said Gillian, sexy wench #2. Juliet grinned, and Gillian responded with a pouting smile.

"But they're worth a lot of money." said Juliet. "We'll be swimming in gold doubloons if we can manage to get them to port."

"Doubloons, rubies, emeralds..." Gillian daydreamed. She chuckled, thinking about the reputations of the wanted men they had on the ship. "We'll probably be crowned as leaders of a few island nations just for having captured them in the first place."

"Rich, famous and worshipped." Juliet mused, predicting a bright future for herself and for Gillian. "We can't let them escape." she said, focusing her eyes on Gillian with a pointed look.

"As long as we keep them tied up, we'll be fine." Gillian said reassuringly, though she added a warning. "They're charmers, not escapists."

"Good thing we're immune to that sort of thing." Juliet said sarcastically. It wasn't always true, but for now they had each other, and their cabin boy when they needed him.

Gillian smiled again, and set down her glass of wine. "Eli's got the wheel." she reminded Juliet. "He'll be good for a few hours..."

"Oh, I'm well aware of his stamina." said Juliet as she sat up and scooched closer to Gillian.

"It's not as good as mine." Gillian purred, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Once night had fallen on the open sea, far past the time the captured duo had exhausted their witty repartee, Gillian and Juliet emerged from below and approached their bounties once more.

"You got lonely, din'cha?" Cal said to Gillian, who wordlessly began to untie the ropes around his wrists one by one. Juliet got to work on James' ropes, and the boys regarded their captors with curious expressions.

"You move, you die." Juliet told them before they could say another word. That's when they noticed Eli the Cabin Boy standing near the hatch, brandishing a shiny new pistol in case they decided to get fresh.

"Romance." said James, wiggling his eyebrows at Juliet. Her mouth remained flat, but he could see the smile in her eyes when she glanced up at his face. She turned him around, rough but not rough enough for James' taste, and re-tied his hands behind his back. Gillian did the same for Cal.

"I'm not s'posed to walk the plank 'til morning." said Cal, his face pressed against the mast as Gillian double and triple knotted his binds. "I made an appointment."

"We're not throwing you overboard." Gillian said, humoring him. "We're bringing you inside."

"Oh?" Cal said in a happy manner.

"And what did we do to deserve this honor?" asked James, puffing his chest out proudly.

"There's going to be a storm tonight." Juliet explained.

"Wouldn't want us to get all wet, now would we?" James said suggestively. He smiled nice and big for Juliet, and she had to purse her lips so she wouldn't smile back. His _dimples..._

"A little tighter..." Cal murmured, grinning when Gillian harshly followed his suggestion. She pulled him away from the mast, causing him to stumble backward, and then she pushed him forward toward the creaky door. "Mum said never to trust a woman in red." he said. "So you'd best take off all your clothes when you read me a bedtime story..."

Gillian was grateful for the dark, and that Cal couldn't see her wide grin while his back was to her.

* * *

On the way to his personal quarters, James thought it would be cute to suddenly turn around and steal a kiss. The second he made his move, Juliet reacted, and with the strength and agility of a ninja, she spun him around and pushed him to the floor. James grunted as he landed on his chest, and she shoved a knee into his back. He loved it; he would have giggled if she hadn't knocked the wind out of him on the way down. She leaned over him, putting her mouth to his ear, and he couldn't help but smile when she spoke.

"You try to overpower me again, you'll be tied to the front of the ship to eat sea salt for the rest of the trip. Understood?"

He turned his head as much as possible so he could look into her eyes and smirk at her. She noticed his attempt at a sexy look, and she rolled her eyes. Even face down on the floor he was still trying. "Hehehe..." James chuckled as she got up off of him, pulling him up as she went. "Ohhh, Blondie." he sighed, relishing the pain in his chest as he stood and stretched. "Are you tryin' to seduce me? 'Cause it's workin'."

"You'll know when I'm seducing you."

James chuckled again, and let her lead him the rest of the way. The room was small, but a bed was a bed, and he couldn't complain. He remained submissive as she untied his hands, smiling and staring at her the whole time, but she didn't look at his face. He took that as a good sign. She had him lay down on the bed, and she tied his hands above his head, securing the rough rope to a loop on the headboard. He looked at the metal loop and raised his eyebrows.

"It scares me that you're set up for this sort of thing." he said.

"If you need company, I can have Eli sit with you." Juliet said, as if to a child.

_Eli. _So that was the smirking, gun-toting pirate wannabe.

"All I need is for you to take off my pants." James said matter-of-factly.

Juliet laughed through her nose at the brash suggestion.

"Well, I know you're not gonna stay with me," he explained. "But I only got this one pair, and I do plan on having some very interesting dreams tonight."

Another cheeky grin. The smile she flashed was still wry, her eyelids heavy with the weight of his corny come ons, but there was an appreciation in it as well.

"Good night, James Ford." she said, turning to leave.

"It ain't fair you know both my names and I don't even know one of yours!" he said quickly before she was gone. She merely closed his cabin door in response, locking it from the outside. After a happy sigh, James got to work on the rope around his wrists. After a few minutes of futile struggle, he decided that rest would be a better option tonight. He'd save his strength for tomorrow, when Cal would hatch a crazy escape plan that would inevitably fail. It would provide some entertainment at the very least. The more they misbehaved, the more the girls would put their hands on them.

In a separate cabin down the hall, Cal was being secured to his bed as well. Gillian, having had enough of his attitude, had decided to tie him spread eagle to the bed, both ankles and wrists. She was straddling his stomach, tying the last knot on his right wrist, and he was trying desperately to broker a different arrangement.

"What if I promise to stay inside my cabin til the morning?"

"No."

"What if I promise not to escape, ever?"

"No."

"What if I told you I'm the constable of Bridgetown, working undercover to-"

"No."

"What if I - "

"No, and if you ask one more question I'll stuff my dirty socks in your mouth."

"If you'd said underwear, we would have had a deal."

Gillian suppressed a laugh, smiling through it as she finished tying her unbeatable knot. She dismounted the fast-talking prisoner, patting him on the chest in a patronizing way.

"Sweet dreams." she purred on her way out the door.

"The sweetest, love. Rest assured." Cal watched the door slam shut, and he blew a heavy breath out of his lungs. "Bloody hell." he muttered, giving his restraints a good tug just so he could say he tried. He heard the distant sound of thunder echoing in the night, and he felt the ship rock. He was grateful they'd been taken inside even though, truth be told, he got a little seasick sometimes. Little did he know the night was only going to get rougher.

* * *

James couldn't get to sleep. He kept closing his eyes, but every time he did, he'd see Juliet's face, or he'd try to remember what had happened in the tavern. One minute they'd been drinking, having a grand old time with the last round of doubloons they'd stolen from Widmore's men, and the next...on this rickety ship. They were wanted by many men, many constables, many governors, but mostly by other pirates. Who would send a couple of women after them?

_Must have picked up our wanted poster at the beauty parlor._ James mused. But he knew they weren't beauty parlor types. Gorgeous without makeup, confident without being complimented, hot without being haughty...

James felt an all-too-familiar stirring in his one pair of pants, and he tried to stop thinking about the women that captained the ship. It wouldn't do him any good to fantasize with his hands restricted the way they were. He took a deep breath, and thought about an old, ugly, belching pirate with mysterious rashes and green teeth. Like magic, his budding erection disappeared.

That is, until, the moaning started.

Cal heard it too. It was loud enough to overpower the sounds of the thunder storm raging outside. Rain beat the deck in sheets, wind howled, and thunder boomed, but he could still hear a growing ruckus coming from the master bedroom.

"_Oh, oh, mmmm, oh, oh, oh, mmmm, oh..."_

Rhythmic panting and moaning, and the banging of a headboard against the thin wooden walls.

"No." Cal begged the empty room. "Please, god, no."

"_Gillian...oh god, Gillian...yes, Gillian, yes!"_

Well, now he knew what to call her. Louder and louder, Juliet shouted her lover's name, until it devolved again into a series of animalistic grunts and moans. Cal squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled and pulled on the ropes at his wrists.

It went on like that, in a cycle - rythmic moans, name calling, wild screaming - for a good hour into the night. Then it was Gillian's turn.

"_Juliet...Juliet! Jesus, Juliet...Oh god, Jesus, yes Juliet, god yes!"_

James banged his head against the headboard in an even rythm, and kicked the posts at his feet. He expected to go into some sort of rapture soon, where he would truly believe the image in his head was reality, and not just the involuntary fantasy of being in that bed, where they shouted a third name starting with the letter J.

"Oh heavenly father," James muttered, almost whimpering in his sweet misery. "I repent. For everything I've ever done. Just let it stop. Sweet Jesus, let it stop."

"_Sweet Jesus, don't stop, Juliet! Don't ever stop!"_

James pressed his lips together, and returned to banging his head against the headboard.

The storm subsided, but the feral hellcat sex didn't for at least an hour more. When the sounds finally stopped, Cal and James both breathed a sigh of relief, and they hurried to fall asleep lest it begin again. Lucky for them, Gillian and Juliet were curled up next to each other in bed, naked under their heavy blankets, both in a deep slumber until the sun woke them up the next morning. Eli sat outside their door, snoring, exhausted from listening, but with his gun still in his lap in case Cal or James managed to escape during the night.


	3. Rise And Shine

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Rise & Shine**

The next morning, the sun returned, and James laid awake in his bed waiting for something, anything, to happen. His entire body ached from all he'd endured - being drugged, tied up, tied down, listening to two women have rough, passionate sex without the use of his hands - and he was starving for breakfast. Soon enough, the lock on his door clanked against it's setting, and his Blondie walked in. She smiled when she saw he was awake, letting the door swing all the way open as she leaned on the jamb. She crossed her arms and let her head fall back, lifting one bare foot to press it against the wall. She was wearing a silk robe, and it was thin enough - and tied loosely enough - to let him know she wasn't wearing anything else.

"Good morning, James."

She looked sooo relaxed. James tried to sit up, pulling on his wrists until his head was against the backboard. He sighed and looked at her with a fairly amused expression.

"Good morning, Juliet." he said. "Oh Juliet, oh god, sweet Jesus Juliet don't let it stop." he continued, reciting what he assumed was her full title in a tone most dry. They smirked at each other. "Is that your maiden name?" he asked her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Depends on what's being served." said James, eyebrows jumping as he looked her up and down.

Juliet smiled, and chuckled through closed lips. "You're not in the position to be picky." she reminded him.

"Untie me and I'll get into any position you want, Blondie."

"I think you're fine where you are." she said, smirk remaining.

"But I don't want you doin' all the work." said James, tugging at his hands for emphasis.

"I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." said Juliet, pushing herself away from the door jamb and leaving his door open. She walked down the short hallway, passing Eli on the way back to the master bedroom. She gave her young bodyguard a kiss on the cheek, and a nice pat on the chest to thank him for protecting them all night. His eyes, as well as the aim of his pistol, remained on James the whole time.

"Take it easy, Cabin Boy." James muttered, furrowing one brow and raising the other when he saw the murderous look of contempt on the younger man's face. It made him uncomfortable, and it blocked his view of Juliet.

"Rise and shine!" Gillian sang as she unlocked Cal's door. She threw it open and stood in the light that streamed down from the open hatch above her head, smiling Cal's way. She was in a frilly white men's shirt, the tie in front left loose and the thin, sheer fabric leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to her breasts, and on the bottom she wore a pair of soft, baggy cotton pants. Not yet fully dressed for the day.

"Forgive me if I don't shine, love." said Cal, letting his eyes wander shamelessly up and down her body. "I was rising all night."

Gillian chuckled, obviously in a good mood. She walked toward the bed, and Cal made a dramatic gesture of shrinking away from her. It actually gave her pause.

"Youuu _witch_." he said, his voice low in his throat. "You evil siren of the sea..."

Gillian scoffed allowing herself a short laugh, shaking her head before she closed the distance between them and got to work untying his ankles.

"Ya gonna tie me upside down now, love? Or hang me out the porthole by my fingernails?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Gillian cooed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"It was bloody torture, and you know it!" he insisted.

Gillian's smug smile told him she knew it very well. Once his ankles were free, she walked around the bed and got right on top of him again, straddling his chest. Oh, how he wanted those thighs wrapped around his waist, only lower.

"You're not wearing any underwear." he declared happily once she'd settled.

"Maybe I stuffed them in your friend's mouth." said Gillian. She enjoyed the way Cal's mouth came open when he got turned on.

"Oi! Jimmy!" Cal called out, raising his head and peering out the door. "You out there?"

"Rising and shining, just like you!" James called back from his room. Cal rested his head on his pillow and gazed up at Gillian.

"Liar." He said quietly, his eyes shining playfully as he shared a smug smile of his own.

"You had to check, though." said Gillian. "Didn't you?" Cal smiled like a kid as she reached for one of his wrists. Her breasts were directly over his face, mesmerizing him. He realized a few seconds later that she'd paused again, and he looked up at her face..

"Promise me you're not going to do anything foolish." she said, regarding him as a strict teacher might regard a naughty pupil.

"I may be a pirate, love, but I'm still a gentleman. I'll at least get you drunk first."

Gillian smirked and got to untying his wrists, satisfied that he wouldn't make a move. Eli strolled down to that end of the hallway anyway, covering Gillian as she worked out her knots. Cal craned his neck so he could look around Gillian's body at the lanky weirdo outside.

"How do you stand it?" Cal asked him, nodding in the direction of Gillian's chest, referring to her, to Juliet, to all of it.

"I'm rewarded for my patience." Eli said calmly. "Often." He smiled, and his eyes said it all.

"Bloody bastard." Cal said through his teeth. His hands were now free. He could feel Gillian stiffen, ready for a fight, but he moved very slowly, keeping his hands out where she could see them and wincing only slightly at the stiffness in his shoulders. "See?" he said, looking into her eyes. "You can trust me."

"About as far as I can throw you." was her retort. She still held the rope. "Give me your hands."

"Yes, Mistress Gillian." Cal said with a grin, bringing his wrists together so she could tie them in the front.

"That's _Captain _Gillian to you, English."

* * *

The ship hit a big wave as Juliet led James to the galley. They'd just entered the narrow corridor that led to the small kitchen when the floor heaved sideways. James was thrown forward, and he did nothing to prevent himself from crashing into her. In fact, he raised his hands, bound at the wrist, a little higher so that his hips could connect with her backside. She was indeed naked underneath that silky robe. She'd been pushed against the counter, forced to throw her hands out in front of her and catch herself, and she felt him grind his crotch into her ass, as much as he could in their awkward position. Juliet's eyes rolled into the back of her head for a moment as she realized she could feel the shape of him even through their clothing. She managed to get a hold of herself, completely stifling her aching moan, and she turned her head to look at him like she couldn't believe he'd been so bold.

"Oops." James said, showing his dimples. Juliet smirked, and pushed away from the counter with her hands so she could shove him back with her ass. "Ooh!" he said as he hit the opposite wall, again surprised at her strength. "Baby, be gentle." he scolded her.

"Be quiet." she said to him, though she'd clearly enjoyed what had just happened, if only on the level of pure entertainment.

"Where's Cal?" James asked, taking it upon himself to take one of the two seats in the galley. The table was tiny, and he had to squeeze himself into the space.

"On his way." Juliet said, flipping her loose blonde hair as she looked toward the door. Sure enough, Cal was pushed inside a moment later, followed by Gillian.

"Well isn't this cozy!" Cal said, smiling at all of them in turn.

"I hope you like dried fish." Gillian said dryly, guiding him forcefully to the other seat. James and Cal shared a knowing glance. It occurred to both of them how easy it would be to overpower both women, even with their hands tied. But neither of them had any reason to take over the ship and be free. Not when being manhandled and tossed around and tied up and sat on was proving to be so much fun. They'd make a run for it once they reached the shore, but not a moment sooner.

"Stop that." said Gillian, not fooled for a second.

"Stop what?" James said innocently.

"Plotting." said Juliet.

"You're not getting off this ship." Gillian told them. "At least, not as free men."

"If you free us, we'll lead you to that treasure I mentioned." Cal reminded her.

"I'm not interested in any 'treasure' you have to offer." Gillian murmured, taking it there before Cal or James could. She turned to Juliet, who smiled softly back at her. They both leaned toward each other at the same time, and their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Then why don'tcha give us some of yours?" James asked. That tender kiss brought back all the memories of the sounds they'd heard the previous night. They had treasures aplenty. Juliet turned to look at him, and she shook her head no.

"You couldn't handle our treasure." she said. Both men took a breath like they were about to say something dirty that they thought would be devilishly charming, but Gillian, still looking at Juliet, held a finger up, and they froze, mouths still hanging open.

"Eli said the storm only took us a few miles off course." she reported in a more business-like manner. "We should still arrive early tomorrow morning."

"Arrive where?" James cut in, hoping to make himself part of the conversation by pretending he already was. They were women, right? They'd slip up and include him by accident eventually. Gillian and Juliet both looked at him this time.

"Don't mistake this little breakfast arrangement as hospitality." said Gillian. "You're not our guests, you're not our associates - you're our prisoners."

Cal pouted, tilting his head from side to side as he made a show of considering that fact. "For now." was all he would concede. Gillian raised her eyebrows and tilted her head back at him as if to say _Oh really?_

"We don't normally remain prisoners for very long." James explained patronizingly. "As I'm sure you've heard." he added, expecting them to be impressed like all the other girls.

They were not. They might have been very turned on - horny for them, even - but not impressed. Unlike all those other girls, who dropped their panties after one exaggerated story of near-death and a daring escape, Gillian and Juliet were themselves pirates on the same level as the notorious Ford and Lightman - they just didn't sit around and brag about it in taverns full of gossips and whores. They'd heard all about James and Cal, and Juliet and Gillian were positive that they'd be able to contain them. Their egos were their weakness, after all, and half their stories were lies.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," said Juliet, affecting a very obviously fake sympathetic tone. "But the infamous Captains Ford and Lightman might very well be spending the rest of their lives in a prison."

"Prison, eh?" said Cal. Deep down inside he shuddered at the thought, but he'd never let it show. Instead he concentrated on some detective work, eager to figure out their master plan. "So you've made a deal with the police somewhere, to have us arrested?"

"Well that's not so bad!" James said, pretending to be relieved.

"Not bad at all!" Cal agreed. "'cept maybe for your purses, ladies. Cops don't pay very well, I'm afraid. Common mistake for first time bounty hunters. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"You might even have a chance to catch us again," James said, his upbeat tone even more patronizing than his apologetic one. "Since no prison's been able to hold us for more than a day or two."

"We've escaped from Chateau d'If." Cal said matter-of-factly.

"Twice." added James with a smile, even though they'd never been to France.

Gillian and Juliet looked at them like they were children, waiting patiently as the boys raised themselves onto that shaky pedestal. Once they'd taken the stakes all the way up to those legendary heights, Juliet decided to knock them down.

"Did I say prison?" Juliet said innocently, turning to Gillian, who frowned thoughtfully.

"Prison, dungeon, brig, watery grave..." Gillian listed off some of the other possibilities. "Whatever suits the highest bidder." she said with a one shoulder shrug, condescending to the condescenders.

The lustful stirrings within Cal and James grew to near uncontrollable levels when they realized the ladies were even more experienced and in control than they'd realized. After a moment's reflection on this matter, Cal made a sound with his tongue as if he were preparing to speak. At the same time, James wondered aloud, "How much are we talkin about here?"

"How cute." said Gillian. "They don't even know their true worth."

"We're pricless, sweetheart." said Cal.

"We just wanna know how much _you_ think we're worth." said James.

"As I said," said Gillian. "We're going to wait for the people with the money to come to us. Who knows; if there aren't any takers...we might end up having to keep you for a while longer."

"Oh, there will be takers." Cal assured her. "But if you wanted to keep us on indefinitely as your willing sex slaves, it would be completely voluntary on our parts."

"How very generous of you." said Juliet, her smirk returning.

"Yes." Gillian said to Juliet. "Why don't we go fuck each other dizzy in our bedroom while we ponder that offer?" she suggested, patting Juliet on the bottom to start her on her way.

"Hey, aren'tcha gonna eat with us?" James said, purposefully sounding desperate.

"Oh, we already ate." said Juliet over her shoulder. "Fresh fillet of fish, fresh cut fruit. We even had a little bite of chocolate."

"Sounds delicious." said Cal, sitting up straight and waiting for his own serving.

"It was." Juliet sighed. Gillian merely giggled in response, and left with Juliet, presumably to live up to her promise of fucking her dizzy. Eli walked in after they left with a plate of dried fish in his hands.

"Oh." Cal said dryly. "Hi. I'm sorry, there's been some sort of mistake. We ordered the special breakfast. You know, the one we get to eat off of their naked bodies?" He gestured with his tied hands in the direction of the ship's captains, raising his eyebrows expectantly at Eli.

Eli stared at him coldly. "If I cared any less I'd be dead." Then, with a sickeningly smug smile, he lifted a piece of fish and held it out for Cal. "Now open up!" he said, as if to a baby.

"I'd rather not." said Cal, staring back with the clear intention of killing him with his eyes.

"Just leave the plate on the table." James sighed. "And if it wouldn't be too much trouble - some water?"

"The ocean's right out there." said Eli, nodding toward the porthole, tossing the plate on the table between them and leaning against the counter to watch them eat.

"I'm never eating here again." said Cal, reaching for a piece of fish with both hands and popping it in his mouth unceremoniously.

James started eating too. He glanced at the holster on Eli's hip, regarding the young man himself like a hovering gull rather than a guard.

"Didja remember to load your gun, cabin boy?" James asked him.

"I can check, if you want." Eli began innocently. "Where should I shoot you?"

"Hey now, let's not quarrel." Cal said soothingly. "We're all friends here."

James flashed Eli a mean smile, and continued to eat. The fish was disgusting, salted beyond what was necessary to keep it from spoiling, but it was all they'd had to eat in at least twenty-four hours. Those girls were causing all sorts of hunger. After a few minutes of chewing, no longer under the influence of lust the girls had over them, James had an interesting thought.

"You know what I haven't had in a dog's age?" James said to Cal, sounding for all intents and purposes like he was just making idle conversation.

"What's that?" Cal humored him, sensing a plan hidden in James' tone.

"Monkey brains." said James, and his eyes flashed with certain mischief. It was one of their codewords, for when they had a clear shot at escaping and needed to signal to the other that they were about to make a move.

Cal nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up at the disgusting suggestion. "I could go for some of that about now."

Eli's eyes narrowed. He could tell they were thinking something devious, but he was still caught completely off guard when James lunged at him.

* * *

Gillian was seated at her desk, bent over a ledger, counting their money while Juliet got dressed, when she heard a loud crash in the galley. Juliet slowed the tucking in of her fresh white blouse, and she glanced at the door before looking to Gillian with both question and answer in her eyes.

"Dammit." Gillian muttered and sighed. She stood, reaching for a very pointy dagger.

"I'll go around the back." said Juliet, shaking her head and chuckling as she pulled the revolver out of the holster hanging from the nearest bedpost.


	4. Follow Me

_A/N 1: Lyrics appearing in this chapter are from "Sisters of the Light" by Xandria. Forgive me, folks...it's just so piratey, by way of India through Ireland and finally landing on a sloop in the Caribbean. It's the unofficial theme song of this fic. Cheese out with me if you like.  
__Smut appearing in this chapter is Gillian/Juliet, which will lead to Gillian/Cal and Juliet/James in chapter 5, to be posted shortly._

_A/N 2__: I did it all for the wifey. Thanks Gina :D_

_

* * *

_

**Yo Ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Follow Me**

"Alright." said Cal, looking down at the cabin boy. After having his head banged against the wall, Eli was now slumped on the floor, unconscious. "Now what?"

"We go surprise the girls," said James, rubbing his sore, recently freed wrists. "Tie _them _up for a change. We'll see how smug they are when they realize their ship belongs to us now."

"Yo ho." Cal said sarcastically, straightening the front of his shirt.

They tiptoed out of the galley, keeping an ear out for the captains lurking somewhere in the ship. Being the horny men that they were, they really thought Gillian and Juliet would be in their bedroom, naked and vulnerable, one's face buried between the other's legs, their eyes squeezed shut in shared ecstasy as James and Cal stole all their knives and guns away from them, the sounds of their theivery drowned out by wild moaning. Of course, as they got deeper into the ship, they didn't hear any moaning, and when they got to the main bedroom door, they found it empty of both women and weapons.

Cal entered first, losing sight of James as he stepped through the small opening. "'ello?" he said, realizing too late how quiet it was inside the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a sultry voice behind him. Cal froze, and chuckled at his own utter failure to catch them by surprise. Spinning around in place, he found Gillian in the doorway, holding her dagger out in front of her, straight-armed, so that the tip of it almost touched Cal's neck. She was smirking, and he wondered whether it was that she fancied him, or fancied the thought of plunging the dagger into his jugular. With these lady pirates, it was hard to tell the difference, if there was one at all. A glance behind Gillian confirmed Cal's suspicions of a double-team; in the hallway, James had his hands up, the barrel of Juliet's revolver pointed at the center of his chest.

"You know," said Gillian, hinting at regret. "We were actually thinking of inviting you to a proper dinner tonight."

"With forks and knives and everything." Juliet said wistfully.

"But, without a well cook..." Gillian lamented, referring to the poor boy with a growing lump on his head.

"Now _we_ won't even have a proper dinner." Juliet continued.

"And for that, instead of being treated like the gentlemen we thought you were, you'll have to be tied to the mast again." Gillian finished.

"All we wanna do is talk to you." James tried to assure them.

"Then stop staring at my breasts." Juliet countered.

"I'm starin' at your gun, sweetheart. You strike me as the trigger-happy type."

Juliet lowered her aim. James' eyes didn't move. Juliet smirked. "Turn around." she said, and she led him back to the deck.

* * *

When the stars came out again, Gillian and Juliet emerged from below deck, already tipsy from the bottle of rum they were sharing. James and Cal were where they'd left them, looking tired from standing all day but with spirits far from broken.

"Hello, boys." Gillian said, smiling mischievously, happier than natural but still with it enough to walk in a straight line. "I hope we're not interrupting anything important."

Juliet followed her over to the mast, which they began to walk slow, steady circles around. Cal and James watched as they circled them like sharks, hoping and praying to see in their eyes something as predatory as that motion.

"Nothing important, no." said Cal. "Just a rousing game of 'What I'd be doing if I wasn't tied to the mast of a ship sailed by a couple of crazies'."

"Well, we've been discussing you all night, too." said Gillian. "And we've decided."

"We've been a bit cruel to you, haven't we?" Juliet picked up where she left off.

"First we drugged you," said Gillian.

"Then we dragged you off," said Juliet.

"Tied you up,"

"Left you in the sun,"

"Didn't tell you where we were taking you,"

"Tied you up _again_,"

"Didn't feed you at meal time,"

"And punished you just for trying to make conversation!" Juliet concluded.

Round and round they went. James was dizzy. Cal was confused. They both hoped this was leading up to them being untied, apologized to, bathed and used for sex in some way.

"So we thought that maybe we should do things a little differently from now on." said Gillian.

Juliet nodded. "We decided..." she began and trailed off, turning to Gillian to make sure they were on the same page..

"We decided..." Gillian echoed, mirroring Juliet's excited glance. She bit her lip and looked at their precious bounty, who looked back at them hungrily, eyes shining with anticipation.

"You get to watch us get drunk." Gillian finally finished. She burst into giggles afterward, the confusion and ultimate disappointment on the boys' faces simply too much to keep a straight face for. Juliet giggled with her, and they skipped back across the deck. Gillian sighed contendedly as she sat down on a giant pile of rope and old, torn sails. Juliet climbed on top of her, took her face in her hands and kissed her. James and Cal looked on, feeling tortured once more and yet feeling quite lucky at the same time.

"They need to be spanked." Cal announced, a sentiment with which James wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

The women proceeded to get completely wasted, walking and laying about the ship's deck like the entire thing was their four poster bed. It became increasingly difficult - or rewarding, depending on one's point of view - to watch any time they started to molest each other with their ever-wandering hands, or kissing each other with their ever-hungry tongues. They always made sure to position themselves so that James and Cal could see the beginning and end of every french kiss, and to see exactly how much they reveled in rubbing against each other with their clothes still on. Both pairs of breasts looked ready to spill out of their shirts, and their snug pants revealed every curve. Frilly white shirts, tight black bustiers, tight black pants; they'd worn matching outfits that day. They made pirating look downright adorable.

"I want...to _taste _her." Cal said, sober but for his unbridled lust. He licked his lips and stifled a groan as Gillian straddled Juliet, her ass in the air for all to see. They were laying on the extra sails again, and Juliet's fingertips were grazing a very sensitive spot, a move that Gillian seemed to enjoy very much.

"I wanna tongue-wrestle her treasure til she blacks out." James muttered, his eyes on Juliet's covered thighs and the treasure that was surely nestled between them.

Cal laughed aloud. "That's new. That's a good one."

"What can I say? She inspires me."

"Gillian inspires me." Cal countered. "To painful erections." he added plainly.

"And we wonder why we're still tied to the mast." James sighed, watching Juliet giggle as Gillian bit her neck.

* * *

"We. Are. Drunk." Gillian said, nodding on each word. She snorted loudly, and Juliet giggled again.

"We're sexy." Juliet murmured, rolling closer to Gillian on that pile of sails. "I'd take you to bed but I think I'm too drunk to be any good."

"Mmm," Gillian moaned when Juliet kissed her. "You'd be good no matter what."

"Even if I was passed out and drooling?"

"Even if you were passed out and drooling." laughed Gillian.

Beside her, Juliet stretched her entire body. "The night is young!" she shouted to the sky. "Oh, look at the stars, they're so pretty..."

"I'm gonna pick one out for you." said Gillian. squinting as if one would stand out more that way. "That one!" she said. She pointed to a random point in the sky. Juliet gasped and turned to look at Gillian.

"My favorite!" she said, feigning shock. "How did you know?"

Gillian leaned toward her so their noses were touching, and she tipped her head forward so their foreheads met too.

"I can read your mind..." she said with an air of mysticism. They entered a staring contest, trying not to blink or cross their eyes. Juliet messed it up when she snorted. They laughed again, and shared another long kiss. With a deep sigh, Juliet turned to look toward the mast, and the two exhausted men that seemed to be holding it up. "They look so bored." she lamented. "We should entertain them."

"Hmm..." Gillian pouted as dirty thoughts entered her mind.

"Follow me..." Juliet started slowly, singing a tune that was very familiar to her. "Through the night..."

"We are sisters of the light..." Gillian sang even slower. They grinned at each other, and then they scrambled to their feet so they could dance around the deck. They didn't so much sing the rest as yell it to the sea, warning any other pirates sailing its waters that they were here and wouldn't be challenged.

_Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light,_

_We are daughters of sin, we are laughter in the wind,_

_Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light,_

_We are wild, we are free, through the darkness follow me!_

_A song about sisterhood. How cute._ thought James. They really were enjoying themselves as they hopped and pranced to their little gypsy tune. He thought the parts about being wild and free were especially apt, considering their current state. Juliet stopped in place and put the bottle to her lips, tipping her head back as she turned the bottom skyward. Gillian danced around her, continuing to sing the song without her.

_I _

_am here _

_to break the silence, and-_

Juliet gulped down the liquor so she could take her part, pointing at Gillian as she said the next three words.

_I _

_want you _

_to be the voice of mine..._

"Follow! Me! Follow! Me!" They chanted, spinning and hopping their way toward James and Cal. "Follow! Me! Now!"

The chorus began again, and they skipped circles around the mast. The boys watched, thoroughly amused, their only wish being that they could be as drunk, wild and free as the girls were. Juliet, the bottle still in her hand, walked up to James and let him drink from it. She started singing the next verse in a normal voice, and she wasn't that bad. Sloppy drunk, but a decent singer.

_"You," _she sang, letting James get five good gulps before pulling back._ "Alone, you can let time stand still, and..."_

_"You," _moaned Gillian, taking liberties and taking the bottle when Juliet passed it so she could give Cal a drink too. _"Create..." _She glanced down at his crotch, and her eyebrows raised when she reached out to give it a quick squeeze. "_The missing element..."_

Juliet grabbed Gillian's hand and pulled her away. "Howzit go again?" Gillian slurred as Juliet gave her a twirl, forcing Juliet to remind her that it was their favorite part of the entire song.

_We're the fires of hell, we're the deep, rough sea,_

_We're the stormy air, we are we!_

They both burst out laughing at the last line, not knowing what else to make of it, though hell fires, rough seas and stormy air they did embody with every ounce of their souls. Through their laughter, they continued the bridge.

_We're the ashes of time,_

_and we are banshee-_

"Aaoooooo!" Gillian wailed at the moon.

_"Through the darkness, sisters, follow me!" _Juliet shouted. James imagined her with an army of women behind her, burning down ships and cutting down entire ports full of unworthy men. He'd be spared in the end, of course. Last man standing, just for her. She began to hum instead of singing the words, and she danced by herself as Gillian was silently finishing whatever was left in the bottle. Cal watched her throat as she swallowed. Once she'd gulped it all down, she drew back for a pitch and flung the bottle out into the sea. It landed very far away with a distant splash, and she smiled at the sound. She turned to see where Juliet was, suddenly craving her kisses.

Juliet stood on the wheel's platform, silent now, holding on to one of the spokes so she could tip her head back and feel the warm breeze in her hair. It blew through the top of her shirt, and over the exposed part of her breasts too. They were heaving as she caught her breath, breath she'd run out of from all the dancing and shouting. Gillian watched her, swaying with the motion of the softly rocking ship even though she was trying to stand still. Juliet's hair and skin glowed in the moonlight. She looked like Aphrodite.

"Cabin boy!" Gillian shouted, adopting James and Cal's nickname for Eli. He emerged from the shadows, where he'd been taking a little nap. He didn't like it when they flirted with other men. "Get Captain Juliet out of her corset." Gillian ordered. "An' bring us another boddle." A hiccup shook her belly right afterward. Juliet turned to look at Gillian, leaning forward against the wheel as Eli approached her. Their cabin boy obeyed his order, and Juliet grinned appreciatively, looking over her shoulder at Gillian the entire time that Eli loosened the laces at her back. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tightness was finally gone, and she turned the rest of her body around, leaning her back against the wheel now.

Gillian waited for Eli to bring her the rum. "It's the last bottle." he told her, taking a quick sip before holding it out for his mistress to take. Gillian let her jaw drop in a slow reaction to his greediness.

"Naughty. Cabin Boy." she said, snatching the bottle from his loose grip. "I'd punish you now, but I have to take care of my naughty wife first."

Eli smiled at Gillian, whose words ran together, brain mushy from all the rum. He retreated, taking a seat so he could watch.

Gillian took a few drunken steps toward Juliet, her free hand reaching for the neckline of Juliet's loose blouse. She grabbed a handful of the fabric, and Juliet made no moves to stop her as she pulled harshly, ripping the shirt wide open. Juliet stared at her before, during and after, an adoring gaze behind the amusement. Then she remembered the last three times they got that drunk.

"Why does this part always happen to _me_?" asked Juliet.

"Be_cause_," said Gillian, swaying and taking two steps back and forth as she pointed at Juliet's newly bared breasts. "Of the two amazingly beautiful women on this ship, who are equal in a great many areas..._you _have the more amazing pair of tits."

"Oh, Gill..." Juliet cooed. "Your tits are just as amazing."

"Unh-unh." Gillian disagreed, shaking her head, staring at Juliet's chest and licking her lips hungrily. Without giving it too much thought, Gillian lifted the bottle of rum and put the mouth of it to Juliet's shoulder. She tipped it sideways, and the alcohol started to run down over Juliet's skin, soaking the part of her shirt that was still draped over her shoulders while the rest flowed over and into her cleavage. Gillian bent slightly at the knee and dove in to lick up as much of it as she could. She dropped the bottle so she could use both hands, and miraculously it landed right side up with a thud on the deck.

James could almost taste it on his tongue as he watched, pretending it was him licking Juliet's soft, warm, rum-flavored skin instead of Gillian. Or in addition to Gillian. When Juliet looked up, he caught her eye and held her gaze for a very long time. She knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it too.

"Mmm!" Gillian moaned melodramatically, panting when she finally came up for air. Juliet's gaze left the fantasy and returned to her beautiful lover. She grabbed Gillian's face in her hands, tasting a tongue that had almost gone numb from licking. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths, and when they parted, Juliet still held her face.

"My turn." Juliet said, her husky voice filled with the desire to please.

"Ooh..." Gillian giggled, glad that her hard work had the desired effect. Their balance wasn't what it could have been, so they supported each other as they switched places. Juliet lifted Gillian's arms up one at a time and rested them on the spokes of the wheel behind her, hanging her there so she wouldn't slump to the floor completely in her drunken, lusty stupor. Gillian grinned and threw her head back, a moan forming deep in her belly as Juliet knelt in front of her and soaked her thin white shirt with rum.

"This really is the best part of sailing the open seas." Cal sighed. They heard the soft sound of buttons popping off of Gillian's shirt as Juliet opened it the quickest way she could. "You can tear your girl's shirt open and suck on her perfect tits right out in the open ...and there's no one around to arrest you for public indecency."

To punctuate, or perhaps accentuate Cal's point, Gillian let out a long, loud moan that drifted freely up and into the night sky. Moments later, Gillian picked her heavy head up, laboring to right herself, and she happened to look directly at Cal when she opened her eyes. He was giving her a predatory look, his lips parted, his tongue moving inside his mouth the way he imagined Juliet's might be as she sucked at Gillian through her shirt. Gillian could feel through his gaze how much he wanted her, how much he'd been wanting her since the first time he'd seen her. All the jokes and innuendo and feigned superiority were stripped away when she saw him watching her and Juliet and their exhibitionist type of foreplay. In that moment she felt like she truly owned him.

_You're mine, English._

"You know what I want, Juliet?"

Juliet moaned. "What do you want?" she asked, voice muffled against Gillian's breasts. She licked her way up to Gillian's collar bone, and then kissed her way up to her neck.

"I want to _use _one of those men." said Gillian, tilting her head and lifting one of her hanging arms to point in the direction of the mast. That got a deep, throaty giggle from Juliet.

"I'll bet I know which one." said Juliet.

"You're sure, are you?" said Gillian.

"Oh, yes. Because the other one...belongs to _me._"

"Yes he does..." Gillian chuckled.

The ship had stopped spinning. They were still drunk off their asses, but a calm had come over them as they realized what they were going to spend the rest of the night doing.

"Eli." Gillian moaned between sloppy kisses with Juliet. "Take Cal to his room. Have him undress, and then tie him to the bed." Gillian turned her head slowly, her lips the last to go as she looked at Eli. "Uh, hands apart." she specified, smiling evilly.

Eli dutifully got Cal away from the mast, shoving him around and holding his hands behind his back. Cal dug his heels into the deck when they got next to Gillian, forcing Eli to stop pushing.

Cal looked into her eyes with a pleading look. "Do I really have to get naked in front of the eunuch?"

Gillian merely smiled at him, and Juliet gently parted the sides of Gillian's rum-soaked shirt to remind Cal of what he'd be getting if he did what he was told.

"Right, then." he said with a stiff nod. "I'll be ready in moments."

Gillian watched him go, her body preparing itself for what was about to happen. She had an ache inside, one that was usually satisfied by Juliet, but now that Cal had opened himself up to her, offering his services with that look, she couldn't resist. Once they passed through the door, she turned to Juliet to make sure she'd be alright alone with James, and to make sure she didn't mind this little dalliance with Cal. Of course, Juliet had her own plans for the other one. Equality in all things.

"Try to keep him alive and in one piece." said Juliet, her warm, knowing smile giving Gillian all the reassurance she needed.

"You know I don't make promises that I can't keep." Gillian murmured, leaning closer to her.

They shared a very tender kiss, and Juliet told Gillian to have fun. Gillian glanced back at James, still tied to the mast, and told her to do the same.

"But not too much fun." she added. "And don't leave him untied for a second. I don't want to find you knocked out on the floor like poor Eli."

"Ditto." said Juliet, tapping Gillian lightly on the nose with her forefinger. Gillian giggled and grinned, tickled by the gesture. They kissed again, and Gillian left for their bedroom. She had to change into something more comfortable before she went to see Cal.


	5. Make 'Em Say 'Arrrr'

_A/N: Yes, that chapter title is a Master P reference. And yes, this chapter is very smutty. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Make 'Em Say 'Arrrr!'**

Cal was tied up again, just his wrists this time. With eyes averted, Eli had covered his naked body with a sheet, not interested in seeing what Gillian so desperately wanted. Now Cal was staring at the ceiling, trying once again to remember how he'd gotten there. Not just on the ship itself, but tied naked to a bed with a randy pirate coming his way. He could barely recall the other two times it had happened to him, but he was sober this time, and Gillian...she was one of a kind. Well, two, if you counted her lovely wife Juliet, but James had that half of the duo covered. They were each a lot to handle on their own, so it was best to concentrate on one at at time anyway.

Motion in the doorway caught Cal's eye, and he saw Gillian slinking into his room from the hallway. She was wearing absolutely nothing, and the glow of the lantern on the bedside table touched her body in a much gentler way than he wanted to in that moment. She walked to the bed, eyes locked onto his the whole time. She was still intoxicated, he could tell by the subtle sway in each step. She put her hands on the end of the sheet, and with one harsh yank, pulled it off and away from his body, letting it fall to the floor as she got a good first look. He could feel as much as see her eyes wander over his body. Her eyelids seemed to grow heavy; she liked what she saw. Then Gillian climbed onto the bed, crawling toward him on her hands and knees, crawling up his body like a puma over her prey. Her hardened nipples grazed the skin on his chest, and his erection pressed into her thigh as she rubbed her leg against him. She brought her face even with his, her lips hovering but never reaching close enough to kiss.

"I want to feel you," she said, her voice coming out like a lusting ache from her chest. "In the deepest part of me..."

Cal tried to think of a good reply, to match the poetry of her confession, to tell her something just as welcoming, but her eyes were drinking his like that first bottle of rum. She was ready, and there was really nothing left to do but get to it.

"Hop on." was all he could come up with, and it certainly did the trick.

* * *

When Juliet joined James in his room, she was back in her silk robe, the one that seemed to wear her more than the other way around. She found him still clothed, his hands tied like Cal's, one to each of two corners of the bed. She mounted the bed on her knees, crawling to his side, and she untied one of his hands. When she didn't untie the other - when she simply sat back on her heels and stared at him - he had to ask.

"You got something in mind?"

"I want you to finish what you started in the galley." she said. Her speech was still slurred, almost shy, but the image inside her head was as clear as crystal. That was her very polite way of saying she wanted to be fucked from behind, and in this case, the usually rebellious James wanted nothing more than to fulfill her request.

"Your wish is my command." said James as he twisted his body and got to his knees. She turned and faced the headboard, looking over her shoulder at him. She arched her back, and he got the idea, pushing his hips forward to press against her. He was hard this time, very hard, and Juliet let out a deep moan at the feeling of having him pressed against that soft flesh between her legs. Separated only by their clothing, just James' pants and her thin silk robe, the sensuality of that act caused her mind to shut down to anything else.

He took his time. He held on to her hip with his free hand, pulling back slightly so he could slowly thrust forward again, pushing harder against her. She cried out again softly, melting under his influence. She was soaked, and he was starting to feel it.

"You want me to be the boss for a while?" James said quietly, his voice low enough to make her shiver. He took her shaking breath as a yes, and he kept thrusting, slowly and softly thrusting, building up the heat between them and reducing her to a trembling, lusty mess. She sighed with each motion, with every grind of his hips into hers, and she moved with him, sighs growing into soft, girlish grunts, until she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed their simulated fucking to be real.

Panting, Juliet lifted the bottom of her robe up, exposing herself to him. With only one hand James found it difficult to unbuckle and unbutton, but Juliet reached behind to help, and soon another part of him was free. As he entered her, all at once but slowly, it occurred to Juliet that this was just a game for them. He could have choked her or snapped her neck by now, if he'd wanted. James and Cal together could have overtaken her and Gillian at some point during the last two days, if they'd really wanted to. But they hadn't. It may have been out of respect for them, as women or as fellow pirates - there was a code, after all, and the glory of escape was more important to James and Cal than having the upper hand the whole time. In that same vein, it could all be part of an overall plan to seduce and manipulate them, so they could escape not by force but by their own cunning. Juliet, fully aware of this possibility, felt safe using them for pleasure, as did Gillian. When it came to seduction and manipulation, the pirates with lady parts almost always came out on top. But it was that tiny creeping doubt within Juliet that turned her on the most during this encounter. She had control of James now, but she was giving herself to him, letting him take over. What would he do once he'd gotten what he wanted?

* * *

"Ohhhh, _fuck_..." Cal groaned, his vision blurred from the vicious fucking he was receiving from Gillian. Gillian was stark naked, back straight, holding her hair away from her face as she rode him like a wild stallion. He was going crazy not being able to touch her. She had complete control over the motion of her hips, and she just kept moaning with her eyes shut tight and her wide mouth open.

"One hand." he said, over and over. "I'm begging you, Gillian, just untie one of my hands."

Gillian kept her eyes closed and kept thrusting, forwardforwardforward, until she felt him almost touch the spot inside of her that would make her yell in unwritten languages. She dropped her hands to the bed on either side of his head, putting her whole back into the new position.

"Oh, jesus..." Cal panted, not knowing how much more of it he could take. It would be for her own bloody good - if he didn't do something soon, she was going to lose this precious hard on. "One hand, Gillian. Just let me use one hand on you..."

Her eyes were still closed. She knew better than to allow him that peek into her soul. Still, in the storm of her lust, she spoke some vulnerable words.

"You're gonna escape if I do that." she moaned, drunk and insulted. "You're gonna leave me!" she whined. Suddenly she shrieked, the motion of her hips forcing Cal into her at just the right angle.

"I. Am not. Going anywhere." he promised between ragged breaths.

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes then. There was no part of her that actually believed it was a good idea overall, but the look in Cal's eyes as she used him to fuck herself silly convinced her he wasn't going to hurt her. Why would he, when he had such a willing companion? Without stopping the motion of her hips, she reached up and released the neat and tidy knot from Cal's right wrist with one tug. He immediately went for her clit, stopping only to put his thumb in his mouth, to wet it before applying slippery friction and pressure just above the spot they were joined. With a desperate cry, Gillian grabbed the headboard with one of her hands and rocked against Cal even harder. The bed banged against the wall like a gun going off again and again, signaling the beginning of the end. Cal clenched his jaw and concentrated, moving his thumb faster, in a race to make her come before he did. He wouldn't put it past her to quit the moment she was done and leave him in the bed with his balls turning blue, but he needed to get her off. It was more for his pride than for his libido. He wanted to be the reason she was screaming, not just the tool she'd used to get there.

"I told you you could trust me, love." Cal muttered, the rumble from his throat causing a most wonderful feeling to blossom between Gillian's legs. She moaned wildly, just waiting for that final push. "Now go on and say my name so we can be done with it, yeah?"

Gillian screamed as it started, chanting _Cal_ over and over. She grabbed the headboard with her other hand and it banged louder and faster as she slammed her body against his.

"That's it, love." he grunted, feeling his own climax about to arrive. He was distantly aware of the possibility of Gillian breaking the bed with her bouncing, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it. "Like a fucking animal..." he growled instead, causing her to whimper as she entered the last stretch.

He could tell when she was finished, and she kept on fucking him even after that. It still felt good for her, then. She loved the idea of fucking him as much as she enjoyed the act itself. He moved his free hand to her hip, squeezing the flesh there. When he swore out loud, when his hips started to buck under her, she froze in place and let him ram into her from below, her mouth coming open in elated shock. She could feel that warm stuff being poured into her, and she took all of it without another thought. When he was done, Cal stopped thrusting and his body relaxed all at once. Their joined bodies sunk back into the bed, and he kept his hand on her hip as they each caught their breath. She was still holding on to the headboard, suspended above him, her senses slowly coming back to her.

"I didn't mean it." he said between the panting. "The 'fucking animal' thing."

Gillian chuckled, the air for it coming from deep within her core. She moaned again, softly, releasing the headboard so she could sit up again. She pet and patted his face on the way up, and chuckled again. "It was fair enough."

He was still inside of her, going soft but still warm and cozy. His snuck his thumb back to her clit, just to see if she'd let him. A satisfied smile crept over her face, and she moaned encouragingly. That devilish smile of his made her want to say _arrr! _

"I bet you'd never guess what I can do with my other hand." he said, deluded into thinking he'd broken her sexual will and that she'd untie the rest of him. She ignored the implied request, her moaning shouts coming harder and shorter as she approached a quick second orgasm just from the motion of his thumb. Her hands stroked his arms and chest as she came again, the bounce much softer this time. When she stopped shaking, Cal's hand wandered up, caressing her stomach and her breasts one at at time. She seemed to relish his touch, her hand reaching up to clasp his. She let it wander, following it on a second circuit, over her flat belly and back to each breast. Then she pulled his hand away from her body...and proceeded to tie it back to the bed post.

"Wha' -?" Cal made a silly sound of questioning, his eyes growing wide at her last action.

"Thanks for the ride." Gillian purred. She lifted her hips and he slipped out of her. They'd both have been lying if they said they didn't let out a soft cry at the feeling. It made Gillian giggle as she dismounted, and she sashayed, naked, out of the room without a backward glance.

"Oh..." Cal said, watching her go with a sigh of resignation. He'd been left naked and uncovered, tied up once again. "Bollocks."

* * *

Gillian wandered toward James' room, where she could hear Juliet making the telltale sounds of near-orgasm. She paused at the doorway, taking in the sight of a naked Juliet, up on her knees with James behind her, their hips flush, the man's right arm free to hold her by the waist as he thrust into her. Her head was thrown back on his shoulder. James had his mouth on her neck, kissing and licking her skin, and her arm was draped over his neck. His free hand wandered down past Juliet's belly button to touch her between the legs, so she would feel him both inside and out. Gillian felt a wave of renewed lust, happy to find her woman being treated right and enjoying herself, but she also experienced a twinge of jealousy. Juliet was letting go in a way she never did with Eli. Gillian knew it wasn't fair to watch them like this - Juliet hadn't seen her with Cal - but she couldn't help it, and they couldn't see her. She stood at the door, still stark naked, until Juliet announced her climax with a series of naughty utterings. She moaned and whined in the same rhythm as their hips, which moved like the two were riding together, until she was spent.

Now that he was sure she'd gotten hers, James changed the motion of his hips just slightly, taking care of his own pleasure now. His hand snaked up the front of Juliet's body, right to her neck, and Gillian held her breath as he wrapped his fingers around it. He held it softly, never squeezing, all his force still in his hips. Gillian relaxed. These men weren't dangerous, they were just...tricky.

He thrust faster, harder, until his hips jerked unevenly, and Juliet held on to the headboard for dear life with one hand until he was done. He relaxed behind her, and Juliet sighed, still panting, and relaxed in his grip, supported by the arm that held her across the chest. His hand moved higher, and he pulled on her face, going for a passionate kiss, but she jerked her head away before their lips met. He may have still been inside her, but he didn't get to kiss her. It made Gillian smile, and she left the doorway to go wait for Juliet in their bed.

"These aren't your lips." said Juliet, turning her head back to look into his eyes.

"Understood." James said, looking at her lips with passion now that he knew he couldn't have them. Juliet pulled away from him, stretching her back and her legs as she recovered from all the hard work. "I guess it's off to bed for you?" James asked.

"That's right." Juliet smiled as she slipped away, still on her knees as she pulled her bathrobe around her shoulders. She pulled her hair out from underneath, turning once more as she let it fall over her back. "We should do this again sometime."

That _smirk_...

James chuckled, unable to keep the smile from his face. They were scheduled to reach land the following morning. Either she was being completely sarcastic, or she had a much bigger appetite than he thought.

"You know where to find me." he said, as he allowed her to lay him down and secure his free wrist. She treated him gently, but her knots were tight. He watched her as she tied, and when she was done, he watched her go. When his head touched the pillow, and his eyes began to close for a well-earned, good night's sleep, James wasn't ashamed to admit - he missed her already.

* * *

Juliet entered the master bedroom mid-yawn, her arms stretched far above her head. She let her forearms rest on the top of her head, and looked at Gillian, who was face down and fast asleep in bed. Juliet shed her bathrobe, leaving it in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed, and crawled in beside Gillian. She didn't rest until Gillian stirred and moved closer. They put their arms around each other, and soon they were both snoring.

In the morning, when the effects of the rum had worn off, they'd figure out what they were going to do. They had a loose plan, a general idea, the acquisition of money as their only goal, but Cal had said it himself - _Plans can change, love._

Turn them in? Turn them over? Keep them as prisoners? Set them free and let them decide what to do?

Yes, once their heads were clear of liquor and sex, they'd know what to do.


	6. Dinner For Four

_A/N: Good lord, if you've made it this far, THANK YOU for reading. If you liked it even a tiny bit, let me know, wouldja? :) orrr if you hated it and want me to die, just leave a comment like "-1" and I'll get the picture (and then I'll continue to write it because Gina says MOAR).  
Anywayyyyz, you're going to see a few more familiar faces from each show (insert "pair of Jacks" poker joke here) and in the next, some more action - of all sorts. _

* * *

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Dinner For Four**

The next afternoon, James was woken from deep, dreamless sleep by a hard slap to the face. His first waking thoughts involved Juliet and a whip, but alas it was not her delicate hand that had connected with his cheek.

"Good morning to you too." James sighed, his eyes once again forced to adjust to the harsh light of day. He looked around, and saw that he was sitting on a long wooden pier, leaning against one of its posts with his hands tied behind his back. _Not again._ he thought. Cal was seated next to him, tied up just the same, and James winced as a hand reached out and gave Cal the same backhand wake-up call. His British counterpart went from dead sleep to instant waking and started speaking immediately.

"Fancy another go...already...?" Cal trailed off as he looked at his surroundings. He took it all in slowly, and then looked at James, brows furrowed and mouth hanging open in confusion. "Where'd the ship go?" he asked. They both looked up, to see who'd done the slapping. When they saw two familiar faces, both Cal and James let their heads loll backward as they sighed in utter disappointment.

Standing above them, Jack Shephard smiled smugly, out-smugged only by his companion Jack Rader.

"Well, I'll be damned." James said sarcastically. "Jack Ass and Jack Off, together at last."

"I can't say I missed the nicknames." Shephard said to Rader. "But it's good to see them, isn't it?"

"Tied up, you mean?" Rader replied.

"Oh, of course." said Shephard.

Cal's stomach turned as their nemeses chuckled and reached heretofore unseen levels of smug with their laughter. Lightman and Ford were officially having the worst day ever. They'd not only been dumped on the shore by their ladies, but they'd been traded to the two most obnoxious men they'd ever had the mistfortune of meeting.

"Well, this proves it." said Cal. "The road to hell is paved not with good intentions, but with hip-bruising sex."

"She bruised you?" James asked shamelessly, impressed when he turned to look at his friend.

"Why would you assume it was _her _bruising _me_?" Cal asked as if he were insulted.

"Well she didn't untie you, did she?"

"No, but -"

"Well that only leaves a few options." James concluded. "She must have been on top, riding you like a -"

They were interrupted by the very feminine clearing of someone's throat. James and Cal looked up again, and found Gillian and Juliet standing over them too.

"Like a beautiful ship rides the rough, stormy sea." Cal finished James' thought, changing the words to make it sound more...poetic.

"Right." Gillian smirked. "I'm sure that's exactly what James was thinking."

"He knows me very well." James assured her.

Gillian and Juliet had just walked over from the port clerk's office, where they'd paid a small fee to protect their ship from the townspeople. With the right flag flying from the mast, it might still be pillaged by other pirates, but the port's inhabitants would be prohibited by law from going near it.

Meanwhile, the two Jacks were looking quite disturbed by the current topic of conversation, not prepared for such graphic mental images. To Jack and Jack, James and Cal were walking punchlines, pathetic losers who got by on luck and the incompetence of the pirates that tried to best them. The fact that it was nearly impossible to catch them somehow escaped the Jacks, who thought only of their own superiority. The thought of Juliet and Gillian - two women that Jack and Jack had great respect for, women they considered upstanding moral citizens of the world - having sex with such base creatures was beyond them, and they assumed Cal and James were just making up stories the way they always did. Believing that was easier than believing the truth - that the ladies had had their way with them, and that the pathetic losers had been so lucky.

One glance at the look James and Juliet shared would have told them otherwise.

"So you drugged us. Again." James said to Juliet. She had no reply; she only had the urge to apologize, which she suppressed in favor of silence. She really did feel awful - in a giggle-inducing way - about handing him over to McSmuggy and Smugson. She was sure he'd rather have been tied to a cannon ball and thrown into the water. He was starting to remember now, waking up in the middle of the night and drinking the glass of water that Juliet put to his lips. He'd thought it such a sweet gesture at the time, but it turned out they were really that afraid of losing Cal and James before they could collect their bounty.

Gillian was exchanging a similar look with Cal.

"You still don't trust us?" Cal asked Gillian. "After such a special night together?" She smiled shook her head, though inside she was just as sad as Juliet to see them go. The smirk hiding in his eyes as he teased her didn't make it any easier; it only made her want him more. The fact that James and Cal didn't blame them for a second for what they were doing made parting with them even more difficult. They were carefree, like the girls wanted to be but couldn't quite yet. The girls had a large debt to pay, which was the only thing keeping them from true freedom, and the only reason they were consorting with Shephard and Rader at all. Why else would they make a deal with those douchebags?

"Barbados." Cal said, the meaning lost on the Jacks while Gillian and Juliet understood it clearly. "There's still time for you to change your minds."

And, _god_, they almost did. Looking into Cal's eyes, Gillian felt her resolve weakening, so she looked away, toward Jack Rader instead. He was smiling at her quite fondly, as if he had big plans for her. Gillian returned the smile, though hers was insincere. Cal could tell.

"We'd like to have you both for dinner." Rader said politely. Cal and James both snickered, turning Rader's invitation into innuendo and mocking him for it at the same time.

"To discuss the terms of our agreement." Shephard added condescendingly, as if he were above such crude thoughts.

"Of course." said Juliet, smiling at Jack Shephard and concentrating on his smug face so she wouldn't laugh at the way James was smirking at them.

"My estate isn't far from here." said Rader. "My staff has been preparing a feast all day."

"How very presumptuous of you." said Cal, looking up at Rader, trying to telegraph what a dipshit he was to Gillian.

_I knooow, I know._ Gillian wanted to say, but she wouldn't. Not with so much money on the line. "Let's go." she said to the Jacks with a bright smile. They smiled at the ladies, and the ladies smiled back, and it made James and Cal want to hurl.

Jack Shephard motioned for one of his lackeys to put their prisoners in a rickety old wagon, to take them to a filthy dungeon somewhere, but Juliet stopped him by placing her hand gently on his forearm. James watched her hand and had to quell the urge to lunge, jealous even of that simple touch.

"They should stay with us." Juliet suggested. "In fact, they should stay within eyesight at all times."

Jack Rader chuckled arrogantly. "I think we can keep them locked up for one evening without having to worry."

Gillian sidled up to Rader, linking her arm with his. He seemed to get a little excited as she did it. His eyebrows went up, and his smile became genuine and distracted, and Cal's hands tightened into fists.

"We had to keep them tied to the mast the entire time they were on our ship." Gillian explained. "The minute we gave them any freedom, they tried to escape."

"Except for last night ," James reminded them. "When we were-"

"Better to be safe than sorry." Juliet interrupted before he could finish, taking Jack Shephard's arm the same way Gillian had taken Rader's.

"Besides," said Gillian, holding Rader close, and patting his bicep with her free hand as she smiled at him. "It might be entertaining to have them around, watching us eat while they go hungry."

James let his head fall back, and his eyes closed as he sighed in exhaustion and frustration. Cal could only chuckle bitterly. "Should have jumped overboard when we had the chance, eh Jimmy?"

"Yo fuckin' ho." James muttered.

Jack and Jack, so utterly charmed by their female dinner companions, could only smile and agree to their ideas. So Cal and James were hoisted up from the dock by two eager helpers - Eli, and a young woman named Ria.

"Eli, I thought we were friends?" Cal asked as Eli pulled him up. Eli was too busy introducing himself to beautiful girl to react or register the complaint. At least, that's what Eli meant to do. All he could do was smile like a goof as Ria yanked James into a standing position. The prisoners stumbled to their feet, still groggy from the drugs. They were pushed ahead of the dinner party, Cal by Eli, and James by Ria, and they were forced to listen to them flirt and talk about how awesome Jack and Jack were in general. The awkward first meeting of the young people behind them were a welcome distraction.

"I'm Eli." Eli said, somewhat idiotically, to Ria, keeping a hand on Cal's arm as he continued to smile at her. She smiled softly back at him, her own hand holding James' elbow in a death grip.

"And what's _your _name, sweetheart?" James drawled over his shoulder. To Eli's delight, Ria's soft smile turned into a scowl when she turned to look.

"Keep walking." she said harshly, shoving him forward. She and Eli made eye contact again, and they smiled proudly.

* * *

Over dinner, Juliet and Gillian had the privilege of hearing all about how Jack and Jack became doctors. They were regaled with stories about Shephard's adventures in radical surgery, and Rader's experiments in the field of psychology. The ladies smiled and nodded, knowing they could out-doctor the men any day of the week. If the men seemed distracted, it was because Juliet and Gillian were still wearing their bad ass pirate outfits, not the normal dresses the men were used to seeing on women their age.

The dining room table in Jack Rader's annoyingly fancypants home was set for four, but there were seats enough for six. James and Cal, on one long side of the rectangle, were tied to their chairs with no plates or silverware in front of them. They were getting used to it, really. It was starting to feel normal to have their hands bound behind them while they watched other people eat, drink and be smirky. Seated at the head of the table was the owner of the house, Jack Rader, and across from him at the far end was his good friend and colleague Jack Shephard. Across from James sat Juliet, and across from Cal, the last seat was taken by Gillian. Oh, the Jacks had done that on purpose. Food wasn't the only thing they wanted them to know they were missing.

Indeed, James and Cal stared and Juliet and Gillian through all five courses. They watched them lean away from each other, toward either end of the table, Gillian toward Rader and Juliet toward Shephard, flirting shamelessly with the doctors and flashing those irresistable smiles non-stop throughout the meal. And the meal, meanwhile, looked and smelled _delicious. _

Cal watched Gillian tell Rader how much they appreciated his hospitality, how each course was more delicious than the one before, and how they couldn't wait for dessert. She put her hand on Rader's thigh when she said dessert, and Cal could see the lie in her eyes even while he ignored the arousal in Rader's. Looking at Gillian, all Cal could think about was being inside of her, seeing her naked body in the candle light, and how he'd only been able to touch her naked body with his hands for a few seconds before she'd tied him up again. Her body was beautiful, her body was powerful, and so was her mind. She was in complete control of the situation, playing Rader like a sex-starved fiddle. She pretended to hang on his every word, which caused him to hang on every one of hers. That was why Cal stayed quiet through all the bragging and flirting. Gillian's owning was just so fascinating to watch.

James kept his eyes on Juliet, who held Jack Shephard's gaze as if she'd hypnotized him. James would be the first to admit, it wasn't hard for her to hypnotize anyone. She had James thinking about making babies 24/7, and it wasn't just the way her breasts almost spilled out of her top every time she leaned over the table to place her hand on Shephard's. Shephard kept making lame jokes, giving her excuse after excuse to touch him - to pretend to be into him. James could tell she was pretending. He'd seen her I'm Not Pretending face, and that wasn't it. It was sort of a turn on to see her doing to this idiot doctor what she hadn't bothered doing to James.

James was so tuned into every move she made that he was the only one to notice when she reached her other hand under the table to squeeze Gillian's thigh. It was a signal, a secret code only decipherable by the two of them. Cal caught Gillian's reaction to it, a slight twitch of her lips into a different kind of smile.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Gillian said to their hosts. Juliet stood, her hand slipping off Gillian's thigh. Gillian followed her up, pushing her chair back politely.

"Oh! Of course." Jack and Jack sputtered, standing halfway even though the ladies had already pushed their chairs back under the table.

"We just need to visit the powder room." Juliet said smoothly.

"Together?" asked Cal, his first word of the evening a sarcastic one. Jack and Jack looked at him as if they'd just remembered the other men were there.

Gillian cleared her throat, smirking Cal's way almost imperceptably. "I wouldn't want to leave Juliet alone at the table with all you _men_." she said, her eyes widening at the end. Rader chuckled adoringly, assuming that she was only being sarcastic toward Cal and James.

James smiled at Juliet. "Something tells me she'd be able to handle us." he said. Jack Shephard glanced at him, and narrowed his eyes at the look that James was giving Juliet. That look, along with his words, implied some sort of familiarity beyond what Jack found acceptable. When Juliet looked at James, she had to stifle a moan.

Juliet reached for Gillian's hand, lacing their fingers together. "We'll be right back." she said to the Jacks, pulling Gillian softly toward the door.

"My servants can show you the way!" Rader called after them. They didn't turn around.

After the women left, the room got quiet. The Jacks wanted to smug about, but it seemed they were being outsmugged by James and Cal at the moment. It really bothered the Jacks, because they could feel it and they didn't understand why.

"What a pair." said Cal, sighing inwardly as he raised his brows suggestively at Rader. "You know what I mean?"

"I'm quite certain I don't." Rader said, smiling even though his tone prickly.

"They should be the ones tied to their chairs." said James. He chuckled and shook his head knowingly, directing his great big smile to the empty space of table in front of him. RRGH, it so discombobulated Jack Shephard to see James do that.

"Just sayin'." said James.

"He's just sayin'." Cal echoed.

Jack and Jack smiled mirthlessly, and didn't say another word.

* * *

Gillian and Juliet held hands and smiled innocently as they were shown to the guests' powder room. They weren't wearing any powder, nor did they need to apply any. They simply needed a moment to talk amongst themselves. Gillian closed the door behind them, and made sure it was locked before turning to Juliet.

"So," she said quietly, in case the walls had ears. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Jack Rader and Jack Shephard could both use a swift kick in the balls." Juliet deadpanned.

"You must have been reading my mind again." said Gillian. Juliet smiled at her partner in crime, but her smile was sad. "What else are you thinking?" Gillian asked her, though she was sure she already knew the answer, and that she already agreed with Juliet. Juliet inhaled, long and deep, and when she leaned back on the sink behind her she let it all out with a big sigh. Her hands rested on the porcelain edge, and she would have left fingerprints if she hadn't been so perfectly clean.

"I don't think we should make this deal with Shephard and Rader." she said.

Gillian echoed Juliet's sigh as she considered that idea. Her half grimace slowly transformed into a sheepish smile. "Neither do I." she admitted. "They're just so..."

"Smug." Juliet supplied.

"And arrogant." Gillian added, her face screwing up into another look of contempt. "Like they already have us all figured out."

"Though it's not as if we're giving them any reason to think otherwise."

"I know." Gillian grinned impishly, thinking back to the desperately aroused and adoring look Shephard always had stuck on his face when Juliet was speaking. "You're very good."

"So are you." Juliet purred, smiling as she remembered Rader's nervous chuckle whenever Gillian made anything even approaching innuendo. "But..."

"It's not just the Jacks." said Gillian, before Juliet was forced to confess herself. Juliet didn't respond but for a slightly more sheepish smile.  
"James." Juliet breathed, the name alone causing a physical reaction below the belt.

"Cal." Gillian said, eyebrows jumping as thoughts of his tattooed arms reaching for and holding her invaded her mind. "They're just so..."

"Confident." Juliet supplied.

"They're full of themselves." Gillian added. "But it _works_."

"They really make it work." Juliet nodded as she agreed. "They just don't _care_."

"They couldn't if they tried." Gillain continued her thought. They spent a few moments in thoughtful silence, remembering the time they'd shared apart with Lightman and Ford. The women knew how easy it would have been for the men to escape their custody, but they'd stayed, and the possibilities as to _why_ they'd stayed were nagging at the ladies' minds. Now both James and Cal seemed content to watch them make fools of themselves over the price on their heads.

Both pairs had really met their match.

"God, he turns me on." Gillian muttered.

"Mnff." Juliet moaned. "I wanted to crawl over the table and jump him in front of everyone."

"I think we all would have liked that." said Gillian. She rolled her eyes sheepishly, smiling as she half shrugged. "I mean, Jack wouldn't, but who cares what he thinks, right?"

Juliet chuckled at that sentiment. "So you really want to throw away the deal?" she asked Gillian. "We're already late with our payment. We'll have to become just like them, always on the run..."

"We've been doing a pretty good job of that so far." said Gillian. "And we've both been enjoying ourselves - "

"And each other." Juliet interjected.

"- Immensely." Gillian finished, smiling again.

Juliet smiled too, though she was still in doubt. "Do you think they'll betray us if we set them free?"

"I don't know." Gillian answered honestly. "But turning them in just feels wrong, doesn't it?"

Juliet sighed again, and lamented the crushes they'd developed on their former prisoners. "What have they done to us?"

Gillian stepped toward her, wrapping her arms around Juliet's waist so they could gaze into each other's eyes. "I think they've reminded us there's more to this life than always paying the bills."

Juliet's hands left the sink to rest on Gillian's forearms, gathering the fabric of her thin blouse and squeezing her. "We're crazy to let them go." she said, nervous and excited all at the same time.

"I'm sort of hoping they'll stay with us." Gillian confessed.

"I'm sort of hoping they're not lying about Barbados." Juliet agreed.

"That would certainly make up for throwing our lives away just for the glory of being a bad ass pirate."

"The problem with this new plan," said Juliet, pulling Gillian closer. "Is that Jack and Jack are not going to let us just walk out of here with the two of them."

"Right. We'll have to distract them somehow."

"Or..." Juliet said slowly. "Put them out of commission so we can all get out of here without them even realizing what's going on."

"Even better." said Gillian, smiling because she liked the way Juliet was thinking. "Did you bring it?"

"They're always right here." said Juliet, patting the space between her breasts, not that there was much with the corset she was wearing.

"As I said last night," said Gillian, leaning forward to whisper. "The more amazing pair of tits."

With a loving smile, Juliet reached into her cleavage and took out a capsule of the drug they'd used to sedate Cal and James. She tucked it inside Gillian's shirt, nestling it deep in her cleavage.

"There. Equally amazing." she said, to which Gillian grinned. "So." said Juliet, getting serious again. "We're going to go out there and invite ourselves into their beds-"

"Oh, as if we _need _an invitation..." Gillian said, rolling her eyes.

"- And then drug them?"

"Exactly."

"Just making sure."

Gillian smiled, and Juliet moved toward her, kissing her on the lips.

"Mm," said Gillian, pleased but concerned. "Do we have time...?"

"Warm me up a little." Juliet whispered. "If I have to fake it, I need to feel it first..."

Gillian grinned, and leaned in to kiss Juliet and give her what she was asking for. Their mouths opened wide so they could press their tongues together, and Gillian placed her hand between Juliet's legs, rubbing her up and down with slow, gentle strokes. It caused Juliet to let out a series of soft, breathy moans, and she placed her hand lightly over Gillians so she could feel her fingers move. She could have stayed there and finished the whole thing, but Gillian knew exactly when to stop and leave her teased. Gillian stopped the kiss, but Juliet backed her up against the opposite wall and started it again, both of them grinning before their lips met. Juliet pressed her body against Gillian, groping for her breasts and kneading them while she placed soft kisses all over the exposed parts of Gillian's neck and chest. Gillian bit her lip to quiet herself, petting Juliet's hair encouragingly but still with some restraint.

"It is taking all of my self control..." Gillian whispered. "Not to rip your clothes off and take you right now..."

Juliet gave Gillian's neck one last kiss, and then did her the favor of releasing her before they lost themselves to the moment.

"Then let's go out there." Juliet said with a smirk. "Take everything we want..."

"And leave the rest?" Gillian finished, smirking back.

"Yo ho." Juliet said as she raised one eyebrow. They grinned at each other after that, and gave each other a quick last kiss before holding hands and heading out.


	7. Origins

_A/N: OK. So. Someone said they wouldn't mind some more Gillian/Juliet smut. I may have gone a little...'overboard' with that suggestion (GET IT? Pun very much intended.) _

_Anyhoo, to those who dare to venture into these treacherous waters, I offer this warning: there be much girl-on-girl action ahead, matey...abandon hope of hetero sex, all ye who enter this chapter..._

_...of course, that hetero sex will return once the flashback is over, so perhaps ye should hang on to just a bit o' that hope for later. I'm going to put chapter 8 up later tonight. Double dose! ;D_

* * *

**Yo Ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Origins**

_So, our lovely ladies have decided to set James and Cal free. They realized that making a deal with two douchebags is worse than making one with the devil - even though we can all be certain that Gillian and Juliet would double deal the devil and take him for all he's worth before he knew they'd escaped the fires of hell. But...has the reader ever wondered how Juliet and Gillian met, and what events transpired to make them want to leave their mundane lives behind for a life of sexy pirating? 'Cause, they were totally married to some other dudes back in the day. _

_It was quite simple, really. In a single look, they knew...  
_

Once upon a time, Gillian and Juliet, now lady pirates extraordinaire, were married to men even _more _smug than Jack and Jack. Alec and Edmund were their names, but we won't have to worry about them for much longer.

"Doctor, I believe you've met my wife?"

"Ah yes, the lovely Gillian. I'd like to introduce you both to _my_ wife, if you could just follow me to the study..."

The ladies met at a party thrown by Edmund himself, and were introduced by their husbands of all people.

"Juliet? Juliet!" Edmund called coarsely to her. She was standing across the room, and the disdain showed in her face when she turned to look.

_Oh, what is it now?_ She wondered, soon distracted by the woman standing next to her husband and his new best friend Alec. _What is it now?_ suddenly became _What have we here?..._ and Juliet wasted no more time in joining them.

Their attraction was instant. Alec began to blather about something utterly insignificant, and both Gillian and Juliet ignored the content as they gazed into each other's eyes. Nay; into each other's _souls_. Edmund replied to Alec's blathering with more useless words, and the women began their own conversation.

"That dress," said Gillian, her eyes traveling down and up. "Is gorgeous." Her gaze rested very comfortably, very naturally, on Juliet's cleavage, and that's when Juliet decided they should be alone.

"Ditto." said Juliet, smiling sweetly as her gaze taking the same circuit all over Gillian's body. Gillian looked up first, and their eyes met. "Can I give you a tour of the house?" asked Juliet.

"Yes," Gillian replied, almost to soon. She smiled again, and successfully contained herself - barely. "Please."

They passed through the throng of party guests, leaving them behind as they ascended the grand staircase. Gillian complimented the porcelain fixtures in the master bathroom, and the collection of instruments in the music room, but the real praise didn't begin until they got to Juliet's bedroom. Juliet closed and locked the door behind them, and they both began to undress without having to say a word.

"I've never done this." said Juliet, as she started on the thirty buttons on the front of her dress. It was difficult enough without trembling hands.

"Done what, exactly?" asked Gillian. She was smiling, the excitement clear on her face and in her voice. She was struggling with the laces at her back.

"Fucked a woman I've only known for five minutes." said Juliet, too excited even to smile.

"Has it even been that long?" said Gillian. She laughed nervously, and grew frustrated with her impossible clothing. "Jesus," she muttered. "Help me get this off..."

Juliet stopped her unbuttoning, and Gillian turned her back so the blonde woman could loosen the dress. Juliet's fingers were fast, but still they trembled. She paused, sweeping Gillians hair over one shoulder, and as her hands returned to their task, her lips found the soft skin on Gillian's neck. Gillian moaned softly, anticipating the moment they'd both be naked.

"Have you fucked a woman you've known for _more_ than five minutes?" Gillian asked her. Juliet was licking her neck, short, soft licks, and Gillian didn't mind that it took her a moment to answer her question.

"No." Juliet murmured, finally pulling the last of the silk ribbon from the eyelets. "I've never even kissed a woman." she confessed as Gillian turned to face her.

"Me either." Gillian breathed.

She fixed that right away, by taking Juliet's face in her hands and pressing their mouths together. Their anxiety melted away, leaving only the excitement, as their first kiss grew deeper. Juliet pulled the stiff fabric of Gillian's dress away from her body, and pushed it down to the floor. She felt the soft, thin fabric of what she wore underneath, and the soft curves of her body beneath that. Gillian's hands traced lines down Juliet's neck, over her collarbone, brushing over the tops of her breasts before rushing to get the rest of her buttons out of their holes.

Juliet's dress fell, and suddenly she could breathe again. She kissed Gillian gratefully, taking Gillian's face in her hands just as Gillian had for her. Gillian's hands squeezed Juliet's breasts, feeling them through a thin white slip. Juliet's mouth opened as she moaned, and Gillian immediately pushed her tongue inside. They wrapped their arms around each other, tasting, exploring, and hugging so tight they thought they'd melt into one another. Gillian was the one to break their second kiss. Both of them breathed heavy. Gillian looked into Juliet's eyes again, and suddenly knew why she'd always been so unhappy.

"I've never felt this way." said Juliet, reading her mind, as if she'd tasted the words on Gillian's tongue and taken them into her own mouth. "I've never been so..." Juliet gulped, nearly panting.

"Wet?" Gillian finished her thought for her. Juliet nodded and thrust her head forward to kiss Gillian again, but Gillian pulled back. She watched Juliet make a slight biting motion with her mouth. All their hidden lust was being unleashed all at once, and they didn't know where to start. Gillian chose to follow her instincts - they'd led her to Juliet's bedroom, so they had to be right - and she pulled Juliet's slip up over her head. She let the empty garment fall to the floor, and returned her hands to Juliet's waiting breasts. She squeezed them very gently, watching in fascination as they conformed to her grip. Juliet whimpered softly at the touch and closed her eyes. Gillian's lips parted, and she thought she might say something until she realized she just wanted to feel them in her mouth. She leaned down, lifting one perfect shape to meet her creeping tongue.

Gillian felt Juliet's hardened nipple slide across her taste buds, and Juliet felt the warm, wet muscle lick her breast in ever-widening circles. Her lips were so soft, the perfect match to Juliet's soft skin and squeezable flesh. The sensations rushed between their thighs, and Gillian soon straightened so Juliet could have her turn. Juliet lifted Gillian's slip to reveal a pair as perfect as her own. She touched, and squeezed, rubbed and tasted, sucking on each nipple in turns, one and then the other, until Gillian couldn't take it anymore and pulled her face up to kiss her again. Their tongues found each other, and they sighed into each other's mouths.

"You're so soft." said Gillian once they parted, as if she couldn't quite believe it. She let her hands wander over Juliet's body, thinking of the one place she hadn't yet dared touch. They were still covered by thin white fabric down below. Gillian pulled Juliet close, pressing their bodies together as hands explored. Nipples grazed, and asses were squeezed, and Juliet smiled gratefully at Gillians comment.

"_So_ soft." Juliet replied in kind, her hands wandering over the sides of Gillian's stomach. She kissed Gillian, and began playing with the little bows on the waistline of Gillian's bottoms. Gillian let her untie it - in truth, she was dying to be undressed - and set to relieving Juliet of the rest of her clothes as well. Once they were both completely naked, they surveyed each other's bodies again, finding familiar parts that were also delightfully different from their own. Gillian looked down between them and, with a single curious fingertip, touched Juliet between her legs. Her middle finger parted those lips and slid down very slowly, until she found the source of Juliet's dripping wetness.

It was just like touching herself - which she did often, and while thinking about other women just like Juliet - except now there really was another woman moaning, another throat breathing and sighing, reacting to her touch with another river of lust. They leaned in to kiss each other, but they were so transfixed by the feeling that, for a few moments, they hovered, mouths open, tongues already feeling the kiss from memory, without actually kissing. When their mouths finally met, they whimpered into one another, Gillian's tongue mimicking the soft motion of her finger. Their eyes were closed, and Juliet's fingertips sought Gillian, so she could touch her the same way.

They stood in Juliet's bedroom, touching each other and kissing, and the circuit they created made them feel complete for the first time in their lives. There was not going to be any Alec or Edmund after this tryst. They knew that already without having to say it.

Before they decided that for good, however, there was the sex. They couldn't be sure yet if it was just the newness of it all, the forbidden nature of what they were doing, but they were _quite _certain they would spend as many hours as they needed figuring that small point out.

Juliet couldn't believe how wet she was, and even more incredible to her was the fact that she had the same effect on someone else. The fingertip she used to explore Gillian's sex slipped in all the wetness she found there, she could barely keep it in one place. So she pressed harder, exploring deeper, feeling the shape of every fold between her lips. She'd started low, and as she slid higher she could hear Gillian inhale.

"Oh," Gillian sighed suddenly, when Juliet's fingertip found her clitoris. "God, Juliet..."

The sound of her name in that pleasure-filled tone made Juliet go lightheaded. Gillian's hand was stroking her harder now, it was difficult enough to concentrate even without the sounds she was making. Gillian wasn't even paying attention to the motion of her own hand at the moment. Aside from the time she took to touch herself, no one else had taken the time to explore her this way. She was learning new things about herself through Juliet's touch.

"Gillian," Juliet moaned softly. She was learning new things too. "Say my name again..."

Gillian cried out again, just a sound, her pitch rising with her pleasure. It was so simple, Juliet's soft stroke, and Gillian was so close to orgasm already. She waited as long as she could to answer Juliet's plea, trying to draw out the moment before her entire body succumbed to it. She knew she would come when she said Juliet's name again.

Juliet's eyes were open, studying Gillian's face as she fought the little battle within herself. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth moved slowly to form the word.  
"...Juliet." she whispered. The feeling inside erupted, drenching every nerve. She shook, different parts of her body convulsing as she stood there with Juliet's finger drew circles around her clitoris. To steady herself, Gillian held the back of Juliet's neck and clutched Juliet's crotch even harder, the tip of her middle finger slipping inside of Juliet by chance. Juliet cried out at the feeling, and she moved forward as a result, the rest of her hand joining the single finger. She was cupping Gillian now, moving her hand in bigger, more powerful circles. That made Gillian shout as she came harder, and the second wave of her orgasm caused her to push her finger deeper into Juliet. Juliet gasped, and the whole chain of events - their shared arousal and mutual discovery, the sudden intensity of Gillian's climax and the fact that she'd played such a large part in causing it - pushed Juliet over the edge. Her free hand curled around Gillian's wrist and they shook together, their loud cries filling the room around them.

The sounds traveled down the stairs, making a few of the party guests pause and glance above their heads. There was no mistaking what was going on, though it did confuse a few of them to hear two distinctively feminine voices wailing and moaning together. The only discernable words from the mess of vocal praise were words that could not be repeated in polite company, and that caused the more prudish guests to blush.

Up and down, Juliet's hand stroked Gillian, while Gillian continued her in and out. Their climax was fading, but it felt too good to stop. They were kissing again, tongues lapping furiously, each trying to express their gratitude in French as they kept up their moaning and sighing. It felt like an entire ocean had come out of them, and they weren't done yet. The hand that clutched Juliet's neck relaxed, and Gillian wrapped her arm gently around her shoulders, pulling her closer as they paused their kisses to take a breath. Juliet's heaving chest pressed against Gillian's, and they breathed each other's air.

"I never want to stop touching you." said Gillian, shaking her head back and forth for emphasis.

"Lay with me," Juliet promised sweetly. "And we'll never leave the bed..."

* * *

Hours later they were still there, exhausted and cuddling, still touching at every possible point. Their legs were intertwined, bodies tangled, one hand softly stroking Juliet's back while another caressed Gillian's thigh. They could hear the party still going on downstairs, but they couldn't make themselves move except to pleasure each other.

"Do you think they're wondering where we are?" Juliet asked Gillian.

"I don't know." Gillian answered honestly. If Alec were looking for her, it would only be out of annoyance at her absence, not from missing her. "I don't think I care either way."

"Then I don't care either." said Juliet. They both felt freer already, just saying it aloud. Juliet smiled and nuzzled Gillian's nose with her own. Gillian smiled back, and kissed Juliet's lips for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Have you ever thought about running away?" Gillian asked. Juliet heard the hope in her voice, and another part of her felt complete. It was as if Gillian held all the missing pieces of her life, and they were all falling into place the more they got to know each other.

"All the time." said Juliet. "Though I never really understood why until now."

"We should run away together." said Gillian, eyes shining with sudden excitement.

Juliet smiled at the thought. "Where would we go?"

"It doesn't matter." Gillian insisted. "Anywhere, away from here. Away from Alec and Edmund and all these stupid, boring people."

Juliet leaned in and gave Gillian another soft kiss on the lips. "We could sail." she said afterward. "Edmund has a small ship - "

"We could steal a bigger one." said Gillian. They both grinned.

"Stealing, huh?" Juliet teased. "Do you know any pirates?"

"Just two." Gillian murmured, leaning in for yet another kiss. They lingered, pressing their lips together for a long time. When that particular kiss was over, they both opened their eyes to look at each other. "You and me." said Gillian.

"You and me." Juliet echoed. She very much liked the sound of that. "But, are we really pirates if we haven't plundered or pillaged anything yet?"

"Well." Gillian grinned. "Today I stole some very precious booty from a very undeservedly wealthy Edmund Burke." she reminded Juliet. She let her hand slip down Juliet's back, to squeeze the booty below it.

Juliet smirked. "And my plunder included the gorgeous wife of the ever-boring Alec Foster."

"How the hell did they ever get us to marry them?" Gillian wondered aloud.

"Honestly?" asked Juliet. "I can't even remember their faces right now. All I can think about is having my face buried between your legs..."

She was barely able to murmur the last few words, as Gillian was already moving to cover Juliet's mouth with her own. They'd spent almost two hours exploring every possible angle, every possible style of lick and kiss, and they were ready to spend two more. They sighed lustfully, and their bodies wriggled to get closer to one another.

"Do you know what the hardest part about running away will be?" Juliet asked Gillian, who kept her face very close to Juliet's, rubbing their noses together, and peppering her mouth with soft kisses.

"Hmm," Gillian murmured between loving pecks. "What's that?"

"Putting our clothes back on..." Juliet whispered with a smile.

That night, after the party cleared out and Alec finally noticed his wife was nowhere to be found, Edmund finally checked the door to the master bedroom and found it was locked from the inside. They banged on the door, but they didn't hear a peep coming from inside the room. He had a servant kick the door in, and when they entered, both Edmund and Alec, all they found were two discarded dresses, an unmade bed and a rope made of bed sheets. The rope was tied to the bedpost, and it ran all the way out the open window and into the night.

* * *

_...and they never looked back. Except maybe to glance behind and laugh. Whatever became of Alec and Edmund, you ask? ...What's that?...You don't ask? Ah, well, we might see them again someday, but as was mentioned earlier, you don't have to worry about them at all. _

_Now, what of Cal and James? It wasn't just relativity that made them seem a better choice than Rader and Shephard. They must be pretty darn special for the ladies to trust their fate to a couple of men again._

_Then again, perhaps it's the men who need the ladies. They are still tied up in the dining room, after all..._


	8. Free At Last

_A/N: I started writing this chapter on Martin Luther King Jr.'s birthday. Cause, see, that's why the title... Just a little bit of trivia for ya. OK, where were we? Ah yes, Operation: put Jack to sleep. Onward!_

_

* * *

_

**Yo Ho!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Free At Last**

When the ladies returned to the dining room, they could feel the tension like a thick cloud hovering over the table between the two pairs of men. Gillian and Juliet were still holding hands - a fact which excited the Jacks on a very base level - and they gave each other one last encouraging squeeze before returning to their seats. However, they did not sit down. They stood behind the chairs, each woman addressing the man that so badly wanted to bed her.

"Juliet and I discussed it," said Gillian, starting off in a very business-like manner. "And..." Her face transformed as she adopted a sly smile. "We're actually very tired."

Disappointment was clear on both of the good doctors' faces.

"You did make quite a trip to see us." Rader conceded.

James rolled his eyes, and Cal almost explained it to them right then and there, but they were over it before it began.

"We'd like you to take us to bed." Juliet explained, her patronizing voice causing the room to heat up a few degrees. Shephard's face grew longer, his jaw dropping down and his eyebrows rising. Juliet smiled and nodded at him, answering his silent question.

"_Your _beds." Gillian added, smiling sweetly at Rader. He cleared his throat in response, and wiped his mouth with a very white napkin as he stood.

"I can taste my own bile." Cal muttered with painfully clear enunciation.

"Where's Eli when ya need 'im?" James muttered back.

"The master bedroom." Rader said to Gillian, taking a few awkward steps toward the rest of the house. "Is mine."

"Go figure." she teased him, her patience already running thin. Oh, but he found that wit even more charming than her shameless flattery. Juliet, meanwhile, sidled up to Shephard's side of the table, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a standing position.

"Show me the guest room, Jack." she said, making him wonder how she could have a voice so innocent and so sultry at the same time.

"It's. This way." Shephard barely managed to say, gesturing toward the other wing of the house without ever breaking eye contact. While Juliet followed Shephard, Gillian followed Rader in the opposite direction, and they threw one last glance over their shoulders before they lost sight of each other.

"Well." said Cal, now that they were alone. "That was abrupt."

"If I didn't know any better," said James. "I'd say those troublemakers had something else up their frilly little sleeves."

"You don't say..." Cal murmured sarcastically, obviously in agreement.

"I sure hope they don't have to go all the way before they act out whatever plan they got goin' on."

"It would really be awful for them," Cal agreed. "Having that on their conscience."

"I feel dirty just lookin' at those douchebags."

The boys weren't really alone. There were armed guards at each of the two exits, placed there at Juliet and Gillian's insistence.

"Should we try to escape, then?" Cal asked James, his light tone puzzling the dim-witted guards.

The one nearest to them shifted in place, his hand tightening on his pistol. "I was joking." Cal explained to the man, disgusted by the man's paranoia, even though he hadn't been joking at all. "Someone needs a vacation." he muttered afterward.

* * *

Rader started in on some arrogant tangent the moment the door closed, and it was all Gillian could do to smile and nod and listen to any of the words coming out of his arrogant mouth. "You know, Gillian, I think this partnership of ours could go far beyond just a simple business deal. I mean, you were smart enough to come to us with those ruffians."

As he spoke, Gillian guided him toward his bed. "Uh huh." she said, pulling him by the wrist and pushing him down in front of her.

"With my money, and your..." Jack paused as she sat down on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt. "...business prowess," he continued. "We would make a very formidable team."

"You think so?" Gillian said innocently, spreading the sides of his shirt open. Her soft hands brushed the bare skin on his chest, and he chuckled softly at the distraction.

"Yes, I do." he said, way too seriously for her taste. She began to massage him, his pecs, his abs, his shoulders, and he chuckled again when she began to grind her crotch against him.

_Why is he laughing!_ she thought angrily, though she kept her fake smile plastered on her face. _I should drug him soon, this is getting real old real fast..._

"Marry me." he said dramatically, catching her off guard. She nearly laughed aloud, her fake smile turning into a genuine grin. Little did he know she was laughing _at_ him, not because she was happy.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically, just going with the flow. The look of pure joy and triumph on his face almost made her feel bad about lying to him, but he'd be asleep soon enough, and she and Juliet were going to split their sides laughing about it later.

Jack placed his hands on her hips and began to squeeze her. The feeling annoyed Gillian, and she slapped his hands away. The seductive look on her face made it seem like she was only trying to dominate him, an idea that seemed to excite him even more. "Good boy." she said, playing it up. She could feel him harden beneath her, and she took her time reaching into her shirt for the capsule Juliet had given her. The move puzzled him, and his eyebrows furrowed as she retrieved her little escape plan.

"I don't need any...'help'..." Jack put forth, eyeing Gillian's hand as she held up the pill between her thumb and forefinger.

"You trust me enough to marry me." Gillian reminded him. "Don't you trust me with your body?"

As a doctor - and a fancypants one at that - he should have known better, but in their current positions, Jack would have done anything she told him to. He smiled, and said "Of course I do." "Good." she said. Then she leaned down so that her entire upper body covered his. "Because this..." she murmured, her gaze wandering over his lips from inches away. "Will make everything better..."

Slowly, Jack opened his mouth, and allowed her to place the pill right on his tongue. She smiled as he swallowed. It wouldn't be long now...

* * *

In Jack Shephard's guest room, the room he always stayed in when he was hangin' with Dr. Rader, Juliet's plan was a bit more straight forward. She sat Jack down on the edge of his bed, and she sat, facing him, right in his lap. He wasn't able to utter any marriage proposals, for when she wasn't covering his mouth with fever-inducing kisses, he was made speechless by the look in her eyes. She held his gaze as she undid the top of her corset and reached into her cleavage. Then, he couldn't help but look straight ahead at the breasts that were set to spill out of her clothing if she only undid a few more buttons, but...what was that she'd pulled out of that cozy looking hiding spot? A pill of some sort?

He glanced at her hands as she broke open the capsule of sleepy powder and sprinkled it all over the tops of her barely covered breasts.

"What..." The remaining shred of Jack's rational mind stuttered. "What is that?"

"Does it matter?" Juliet murmured, letting the empty sides of the capsule fall to the floor so she could place her hands at the back of Jack's neck. With a deep, self-deprecating chuckle, Jack smiled and let her pull his face closer and closer. She buried his face right between her breasts, and the feeling of having them smooshed against his face took him over completely. Her flesh was warm, and soft, and he was fairly certain he could live there the rest of his natural life and never want to leave. He breathed in, and some of the light, flavorless powder went up his nose. As a recovering drug addict, the sensation of sniffing anything up off a woman's breasts only enhanced the pleasure of being there in the first place. With a groaning sigh, Jack kissed her, again and again, nuzzling closer, using his hands to push her breasts closer together and rubbing his face all over them. He opened his mouth and began to lick at the powder, knowing he couldn't stop until all of it was gone, and that perhaps he'd keep kissing her breasts, his new home, for a long time after that.

Juliet hugged his neck and massaged his scalp as he buried his face in her cleavage. It didn't feel that bad, actually - the man was good with his tongue. What a shame it was that his smug attitude ruined the effect it should have had on her. The sleeping solution was fast-acting, and Juliet was just beginning to wonder when it would take effect on Jack's body when his licks and kisses, which had become more and more ravenous, began to slow. She knew he'd be wondering why all his energy had suddenly disappeared.

"Juliet..." he groaned. He wanted to say something complimentary, but his concentration was fading along with the energy. Juliet bit her lip to keep from laughing, and she held tighter to his neck. His breath became even, and finally he went limp in her arms. She leaned forward, pushing his upper body back until his own weight took him the rest of the way. They both bounced when he hit the bed. He was still hard; she could feel him poking at her between her legs, but that also faded as he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Rader was snoring. Gillian still sat on top of him, waiting so she could make sure. As a precaution, Gillian lightly slapped his cheek a few times. There was no reponse. Then, just to see what it would feel like, Gillian drew her hand back and slapped him, hard, across the face. He did not wake up.

"Hm." she said, pleased.

Gillian hurried back to the dining room, and she saw Juliet in the other doorway when she arrived. Cal and James perked up at the sight of them.

"That was quick." James said sarcastically, causing Cal to chuckle.

With broad smiles, the women walked toward the table, where they quickly dispatched the guards that were watching James and Cal. The poor slobs didn't even see it coming.

James and Cal watched in amazement and eventual relief as the guards were put to sleep, one by a candlestick to the back of the head and the other by a strategically placed judo chop to the neck. If they were to choose only one word to describe their female counterparts, James and Cal would have, in that moment and many others, picked _unpredictable_. They had no idea what Juliet and Gillian would do next, and they only loved them more for it. Luckily for the boys, the girls had their sights on setting sail with the two of them right by their side.

While Juliet walked behind James' chair and began to the untie the binds of the somewhat surprised ruffian, Gillian strolled over to Cal. He was looking up at her with an infinitely patient, curious expression, just waiting to see what she'd do next. She swung a leg over his seat and settled down on his lap, placing her arms around his neck as she sat and faced him. He could see the anticipation and excitement in her eyes. She was about to do something about which she was very unsure. She was only sure that she wanted to do it, because the other option - letting Jack Rader have him when he was already all hers - was unthinkable.

"Having a good time, love?" he asked.

A tiny smirk appeared on her lips. She said one last prayer that he'd be good to her, and then she leaned in and kissed him for the very first time.

James, meanwhile, had already been freed. He remained seated while he shook his hands out, and he watched Juliet walk backwards to lean against the table behind her.

"I guess this means we're friends now?" said James.

Cal and Gillian deepened their kiss, tilting their heads in opposite directions as lips parted and tongues were introduced. Gillian pressed her body closer to his, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, sighing and savoring the movement of Cal's lips and tongue on her own.

James stood. The look on Juliet's face beckoned him. It held the same anticipation, the same excitement as Gillian's. He could hear Gillian and Cal making out to his left, and he knew then that the ladies had chosen a life of dangerous, anti-social adventure over money and the safety of polite society. They'd already made that decision once in their lives, and they'd come dangerously close to losing their independence by making a shitty deal with the Jacks. James was glad that he and Cal had been able to lure Juliet and Gillian back to the dark side. They were way too good for that.

"You can have these lips now." Juliet said casually, though the first hint of a smirk gave her away. With a single step he was on her, tilting his head so their lips could meet in their own first kiss. Juliet's tongue darted out to lick his mouth, and he responded immediately, capturing her lips and tongue and holding her in place so he could explore every inch of her mouth.

It was heavenly, but it wasn't enough. James' hands traveled down to cup her ass, and he lifted her abruptly to sit her on the table. Plates rattled when she landed. Their kiss broke for a moment, and they grinned at each other. She drew her knees apart, and pulled him closer with her boot heels when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly, Juliet laid down on the table, pulling James with her. With his help, she cleared their section of the table of all dishes, some of them falling to the floor as they swept their arms blindly back and forth with lips still locked. The top of Juliet's corset top was undone; she hadn't bothered to reclasp it after her brief encounter in the guest room, a fact that didn't bother James at all when he kissed his way down her neck. He was free to taste every inch of her now, and he was going to take full advantage.

Cal still had his hands tied behind his back. Gillian had wrapped herself so tight around him he thought they might meld together, starting at the mouth. When the first wave of her possessive pleasure subsided, Gillian took her arms from around Cal's neck and cradled his face in her hands. Cal's heart sighed. She was really very beautiful up close.

"Gillian..." he said, as if he were grateful but still had other business to discuss.

"Yes, Cal?"

He stared at her a moment longer. They could both hear the clattering of fine china and silver eating utensils being knocked onto the floor by whatever James and Juliet were doing on the dining room table, but Cal and Gillian didn't dare look away from each other.

"...Would you bloody untie me now?" Cal asked.

A sweet smile spread over Gillian's face. "Don't you dare make me regret this." she murmured as she reached around his torso to untie the rope around his wrists.

"Not for a second." he promised, pressing his lips to the curve of her jaw as she leaned over him. He kept his hands still for her as her fingers worked the knots, and she moaned when he covered her neck in more kisses.

"Tell me the truth." said Gillian. She finally got his hands free, and he moved them to her hips, their mouths meeting when she leaned back. They kissed, hard, and then she pulled her head away so she could ask her question. "Is there really treasure near Barbados?"

"I buried it there myself." he said, before giving her another, sweeter kiss. "Now you tell _me _the truth," he said, looking her in the eye. "Is that the only reason you freed us?"

"Mmm," Gillian moaned into his mouth as they kissed again. "No," she said coyly. "Not the only reason..."

"Ah..." said Cal, pleased, letting her take his mouth twice more before he continued. "What's the other one?"

"I want to see what you can do with your other hand..."

Cal squeezed Gillian's ass with one of them, and held her neck with the other, pulling her down and crashing their lips together. Gillian wrapped her arms around his neck again, rocking up and toward him while she tried to taste his tonsils. He squeezed her ass harder, and she moaned louder, and she wriggled so much against him that they both rolled off the chair and onto the floor.

Up on the table, James growled deep in his throat. He wanted Juliet - his face was buried between her breasts in a way that was much more exciting for her than their previous visitor - but the growling of James' stomach was driving him mad. He lifted his head, and looked at the feast laid out on the table beside them. His eyes came to rest on a turkey leg, and without moving away from Juliet, he grabbed the bone and brought the entire thing to his mouth. Juliet giggled as he took a huge bite of meat. He narrowed his eyes at the sound, smiling as he chewed.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" he asked her. "Starving a man half to death."

"I told you," she said, reaching for a grape from the bunch on the plate beside her elbow. "We would have fed you if you hadn't tried to escape." James gulped his turkey down, and took the grape from Juliet's fingertips when she placed it on his lips.

"Should have listened to you." he mumbled, taking two more grapes as she fed them to him. "Turns out I didn't want to escape anyway."

James laid back down on top of her, and gave her closed mouth kisses until he was done chewing. Then he abandoned the turkey leg, tossing it back on the platter for later. The food could wait. James could not.

Underneath the table, Cal had Gillian pinned underneath him, kissing her mouth with passion as the hand that wasn't supporting his weight caressed her thigh. In turn she moved that thigh against his torso, rubbing up and down and causing a pleasant friction between their clothed bodies. Briefly, Cal lifted his head, to make sure it was really happening. Gillian's face was flushed, though she looked no less in control for it.

"You had us worried there for a minute." said Cal, thrusting his entire body towards hers. Her eyes closed for a moment, a sharp inhale and a sigh as she experienced a more intense friction between her legs. "Thought you'd given up the lifestyle."

"Not even close." Gillian murmured, wriggling her hips to give some pleasure back to him.

"So you were never really intending to hand us over to those creeps?" Cal asked her.

"I didn't say that..." Gillian replied coyly. He smiled, thoroughly enjoying both her wriggle and her conceit. To demonstrate how in control she still was, Gillian thrust her hips upward, and flipped Cal onto his back. As soon as she'd pinned him, her hands planted on the floor on each side of his head, she covered his mouth with an even _more_ passionate kiss. After a sweet second of that, Cal flipped her onto her back again.

"Nope." he said, disagreeing in a very simple manner. "I'm on top this time."

Gillian wrapped her legs around Cal's waist, accepting his even _morrre_ passionate kiss when he all but devoured her mouth with it. He kissed her and kissed her until she made a squeaking sound in her throat. They needed air. With a gasp each, Cal and Gillian broke the kiss.

"Now you're going to find out why they call me the Jack Rabbit." he said.

At this Gillian laughed out loud, falling into giggles when he looked down at her with a mock hurt expression.

"No one calls you the Jack Rabbit!" Gillian declared, with a confidence that would have bothered him if it came from anyone else.

"_You_ will." Cal said with a lop-sided grin. "After this."

Gillian laughed again, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She couldn't wait.

Everyone once in a while, a servant would come to check on the meal, and each time, until all of the staff had been alerted to stay away from the dining room, they came upon a very shocking sight: two half-clothed couples, going at it on top of and underneath Jack Rader's dining room table, without shame or controlling the volume of their voices. None of the servants seemed to care much that it was happening, other than the fact that they'd have to clean up the mess afterward. No one went to check on the Jacks, even though the master of the house and his friend were clearly not the ones giving it to their special guests. Things like that just didn't happen to Rader and Shephard.

James finally got to tongue-wrestle Juliet's treasure, and though she did not black out, many a dinner plate perished as a result of her wild flailing. Gillian's hips levitated off the floor as Cal demonstrated his rabbit powers, and she laughed as she came because she was having so much fun. Cal finished his race, and they cuddled under the table while James finshed his. They smiled, and kissed, and held each other protectively as the table shook violently above them. They listened as Juliet's moans subsided, her sighs signaling the higher couple's relaxation.

Judging that it was safe to at least come out from under to snag some food, Gillian and Cal poked their heads above table level. Cal stole an entire roasted chicken, his mind solely on food now that he was free to take whatever he wanted. Gillian paused a moment longer, smiling when she saw James and Juliet still making out on the far end of the table. Juliet's arms were around James' neck, and she looked so satisfied. With a wistful sigh, Gillian - clothes technically on, though everything was unclasped and unbuttoned on both of them - sat next to Cal and fed him bites of roasted vegetables from the bowl she'd taken, in between his bites of chicken. Cal grunted gratefully, not speaking another word until the chicken was just bones, and Gillian's bowl was empty.

A few minutes later, and James was eating again too, onto a second turkey leg, the grapes almost gone. He laid on his side, snatching everything within reach. The baguette in the center of the table was half gone in two bites, and Juliet sat cross legged next to his reclining figure, feeding him bites of very expensive cheese.

Now that they knew James and Juliet were through, Cal took a seat at the head of the table - Jack Rader's seat - and started in on the fruit. Gillian sat side saddle in his lap, taking slices of apple from him when she wasn't planting soft kisses up and down his neck.

Once the boys had eaten the equivalent of four meals, Gillian and Juliet began to quiz them, eager to establish whether Cal and James would truly earn their freedom.

"How long ago did you bury the treasure?"

"Was it just to keep it safe?"

"Was someone else after it?"

"Is it cursed, hexed or otherwise supernaturally protected?"

"Do you know its exact location, or is this going to be one of those trial-and-error, searching-for-months sort of things?"

With an arm around her waist, and her arms around his neck, Cal stared at Gillian, her business-like curiosity killing his food-induced buzz. "We shouldn't talk about it here," he said with feigned confidence, taking another large bite from a new apple. He gestured around his head with the apple, to no place in particular. "Walls have ears, and so on."

"Let's get back to the ship." James suggested, fighting the anxiety he felt under Juliet's deeply penetrating gaze. "We'll start sailing in the right direction, and explain the whole thing then."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at James. "You just want to use us for our ship and superior treasure-hunting skills, don't you?"

"Among other things..." James said suggestively, teasing her as he looked up and down her body. Their clothes were also barely on, and her top was gaping open. He tried charming her with a rakish smile, but her eyes remained narrowed.

Hearing Juliet's suspicion, Gillian tilted her head at Cal, automatically disappointed in him.

"Need I remind you," Cal exclaimed, tossing the apple core over his shoulder and pointing indignantly at Gillian. "You were about to sell us like cattle to Jack Ass and Jack Off back there!"

Gillian smiled, quite pleased at the memories. "You're right." she said. "We were. And we decided to save your sorry asses instead, so, please - show us some respect?"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me..." Cal murmured, leaning in to kiss her. She grabbed his face with one hand, holding his chin in place so she could look directly in his eyes. "Alright!" he said, voice muffled from lack of chin mobility. She loosened her grip, but her gaze still said _Don't bullshit me. _"We'll tell you _everything_, but we really should do it elsewhere." Cal insisted.

"Jack Off's servants look as hungry as we were a little while ago." said James, eyeing the common people that kept peeking into the dining room.

"Come on." Juliet said to the rest of them, unfolding her legs and dismounting the table with effortless grace. "We were going back there eventually anyway."

James hopped off the table after her, following her toward the exit.

"Besides," she said over her shoulder. "A full eight hours' sleep is not guaranteed with the pills we got from Charlie."

"You drugged 'em?" James said, sounding betrayed. He didn't like to think he had anything in common with Jack Shephard.

"You should have bashed in their skulls." Cal said breezily.

Gillian smirked. "Would _you_ have bashed in their skulls?" she asked him, heavily implying that he would not have had the balls.

"_I_," Cal began with emphasis. "Would not have been anywhere near Jack Rader to begin with, darling."

"Mmhm." Gillian continued to smirk. "Convenient."

In the doorway, Juliet and James were waiting. "Let's go?" Juliet prompted the still sitting couple. Before Gillian could get up, Cal stood, picking her up as he went and carrying her toward the door.

"Impressed?" Cal asked, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

"Why?" Gillian replied, still smirking. "Am I heavy?"

Cal carried her right past James and Juliet, scrunching up his nose and baring gritted teeth at her verbal trap. The blondies stood there and watched them go.

"Would you settle for a hand hold?" James asked, turning to Juliet.

"Only if you promise to skip with me." Juliet deadpanned, turning to James.

"If I do that," said James, holding out his left hand. "You gotta promise never to tell me how you got that pill in Jack's mouth."

Juliet smiled, and took James' hand in her right. "Deal."


	9. Eli's Test

_So the happy couples have found their path, walking toward a future filled with adventure, treasure, and lots of kinky sex. _

_What? _

_'__Who__?' _

_Has it really been that long since me last update? I see..._

_I speak, of course, of the lovely Gillian and Juliet, and their dashing male counterparts Cal and James._

_But what of Eli? This narrator is not sure there will be room on that ship for a third man, certainly not one of third- nay, __fifth__ wheel status. It seems Eli's time on this voyage has come to an end. It has come multiple times, many a time, in fact! Uhm...we will learn of his fate in the next chapter, for this chapter is all about the past. We learnt of how Juliet and Gillian first met, but how did Eli's turn as Cabin Boy first come to pass?_

_Lower the sails, mateys, there be terrible storms ahead...and this narrator does mean that sexually. _

_Things are about to get dirty._

* * *

**Yo Ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Eli's Test**

About two years after their daring escape from deadly boredom at the hands of Edmund and Alec, Gillian and Juliet discovered they were missing a small piece to their perfect puzzle.

The previous night left them without the deep pleasure they normally gave each other. They'd fooled around, and it had been good to be sure, but one had grown frustrated when the other's usual tricks failed to cause a climax. They both felt horribly guilty over the whole thing, and they hadn't spoken much since it happened. It was the following day, at lunch time, and they were on dry land for a few days as they restocked their modest ship with supplies. They decided to stop at a tavern to eat and discuss where they would go after they set sail again. Juliet hadn't planned on discussing what had happened last night, as she didn't want to upset the natural balance of things, but it was weighing on Gillian's mind.

They were seated next to a curtained window. It was shady in that tavern, in more ways than one. The dim light hid the grunge that typified most of the patrons, and all of the grizzly old men were staring at the women with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide at the sight of the two beauties. Even while pirating, the ladies managed to stay clean. They sat in silence, quiet and enjoying being close to one another, until a cute little wench, a young woman with lots of curly blonde hair, delivered their food to them. The large sausage on Gillian's plate only served to remind her of their current problem, and it also inspired her to talk to Juliet about it.

"I'm sorry about last night." Gillian said, looking up at Juliet with a hesitance she wasn't used to feeling.

"As long as we're okay, you have nothing to be sorry about." Juliet said. Her sincerity and her smile made Gillian's heart melt a little.

"Of course we're okay." said Gillian. "I just don't want you to think you don't satisfy me, Juliet."

"But, last night...I didn't." Juliet smiled softly, letting Gillian know that, even though it made her sad, it was all right as long as they were being honest with each other.

"I love you." said Gillian, declaring very clearly and without a hint of doubt.

"I love you too." Juliet replied, her soft smile growing wider.

"More than anything." Gillian went on. "And sex with you is amazing. It's more than amazing, it...completes me." she gushed. "Your mouth and your hands can do things to me that I couldn't even imagine before I met you. But...sometimes..." Gillian lifted her fork, on which her sausage was completely speared through on all four tines, and she regarded its shape with a lust that was only partially related to the growl of her stomach. "Sometimes I just need to be filled with cock." she said simply.

"I understand." Juliet said, most understandingly. "And, again," she added, her eyebrows rising slightly as she looked over Gillian's foot long lunch. "I feel the same."

"How would you feel about..." Gillian began slowly.

"Adding another body to the equation?" Juliet finished in question, her tone hopeful.

Gillian smiled, pleased. "You always read my mind."

"I can't help it," Juliet smirked. "It's as dirty as mine."

Gillian sighed again, wondering where they were going to find someone worthy of sharing their bed. She threw an idle glance around the tavern, and all she saw were ugly, old, stinky men. The less opportunity she saw, the more desperate she felt. The toys of the day would not suffice. She wanted a warm body and a sharp mind to play with, and it was hard to find a decent man in their line of work, let alone an excpetional one - especially when one of her requirements was that they have all their teeth and all their limbs intact. The men that leered back at her as she surveyed the crowd all blended together, breathing heavy and all but drooling. She could have sworn one winked at her, but it could have just been something caught in his wooden eye.

And then Eli appeared.

Gillian caught sight of him just as he walked through the kitchen door. He had a dirty dish rag over his shoulder, and another in his hand. His clothing made him look poor, but he was young and handsome and his eyes had a brightness to them that set him apart from everyone else in the place.

Juliet was looking too. Her left eyebrow climbed a bit from its natural position, approval in her gaze. Eli walked to one of the other tables, and the customer there began chewing him out for not preparing his food the way he wanted. They couldn't hear what was being said over the din of the crowd, but it became apparent that Eli gave the rough looking customer some sass, because he ended up with a plate full of beef stew all over the front of his clothes.

"Oh!" Gillian giggled, joined by Juliet as they watched Eli close his eyes and sigh.

"Well, he doesn't have a short temper." Juliet observed, as Eli allowed the angry customer to shove his shoulder and storm out without paying. Eli merely took a step back and watched him leave with a smirk on his face, as if he couldn't have cared less. Then he disappeared back into the kitchen, presumably to clean himself up.

As he left the room, the cute little wench passed by. Gillian reached out to touch her arm and stop her.

"Would you please tell your cook to come to our table?" she asked sweetly.

"Who, Arzty?" the wench said affectionately. She looked in the direction of the kitchen door, and Gillian and Juliet followed her gaze just as Arzt, the older cook, literally kicked Eli out of his kitchen. The young man stumbled out, his shirt still wet from the mess he'd created.

"You're fired!" Arzt screamed, to which Eli raised his arms in an angrily dismissive shrug.

"No," Gillian said slowly. "Not 'Arzty'. The young one that just lost his job." She pointed, and the girl turned to look again.

"Oh, that's Eli. I'll let him know you want him."

"What's _your _name?" Juliet asked the wench flirtatiously before the girl turned to go.

"Claire." she replied with a shy smile. Gillian turned slowly to Juliet with eyebrows raised. Juliet looked back and shrugged innocently.

_What?_ Juliet mouthed. Gillian smiled coyly in response, and Claire left to deliver their message.

They watched Claire walk up to Eli as he took off his apron in preparations for leaving and never coming back to the tavern ever again. _Those women want to talk to you_. said Claire, though they could only read her lips from that distance. Claire pointed at them, and Eli's gaze followed. He seemed quite confused. Gillian smiled, and waved, which only caused further confusion. He assumed they must have been unhappy with their food as well, and so he trudged over to them with a look on his face that said he was ready for one last tongue lashing before he left for good.

"As you may have noticed," he said, polite, sheepish and sarcastic all at once. "I was just fired, so please direct any complaints toward my former employer." he sighed, and thought about just turning and leaving right then. However, there was something about these women - these beautiful, confident, sexy, what-the-hell-are-they-doing-in-this-shitty-tavern women - that made him stay. The way they were looking at him, as if he were being appraised...it made him curious as to what they had to say.

Gillian smiled up at him, enjoying very much the lingering concern on his face. She let his discomfort grow, allowing him to notice how damned attractive they were before she spoke.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" she asked, as if she were asking what the daily specials were.

Eli's resigned expression turned completely blank. That word alone always sent his imagination into fantasy land, and hearing it from a woman like Gillian - as part of a request, on top of that! - nearly caused his head to burst. He glanced over at her blonde companion, and Juliet looked back at him with an expression similar to Gillian's. Pleasant and patient, with more than a hint of undressing him with her eyes.

"I," he stammered as he turned back to Gillian. "would...like that very much, thank you?"

"What about her?" Gillian asked casually, gesturing with her head toward Juliet. "Would you like to have sex with her too?"

"Oh." Eli said.. "Boy, would I."

"What about both of us at once?" Juliet asked.

Eli put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath to make sure he was still conscious. "Hoo!" Eli hooted before laughing aloud. "Ah, yes, I am fairly certain I would want to do that too." He nodded. "Frequently. And for very long periods of time."

A very pleased smile graced both of the ladies' faces. Gillian turned to look at Juliet, and without saying it, she knew.

"Congratulations, Eli." Gillian purred.

Eli's eyebrows began to climb. He looked at Gillian, then at Juliet, and then back at Gillian. They were staring at each other still, until Gillian slowly turned back to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"You've passed the first part of our test." she answered.

Eli smiled, relieved and happy and excited and also a little scared. "What's the second part?" he asked.

Before either woman could answer, the kitchen door slammed open and they all turned to look. Arzt took a step out. He was staring at Eli with an angry look of disbelief, and he imitated Eli's last confrontational shrug.

"Why are you still here?" the angry cook shouted.

Eli's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to shout something nasty back to Arzt, but he stopped when he felt a delicate hand on his wrist. He turned back to Gillian, and all the frustration he was feeling melted away when he heard what Gillian said next.

"Come with us." she suggested lightly, even though it was clearly an order, and Eli would clearly follow any order or suggestion she offered from now on. Come with them; Eli was quite certain he would.

Gillian stood along with Juliet, and they each took one of Eli's arms as they walked him out of the tavern. Arzt watched them go with crossed arms and an angry pout. Some guys had all the luck.

* * *

They led him to their ship, straight to the master bedroom where a large bed was waiting. Eli felt the whole time as if he was floating, on his way to a magical place. Before he realized what was happening, there were four hands undressing him, unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt, pushing and pulling until the clothes all fell away, leaving him with his pants around his ankles, otherwise naked and standing in the middle of the room.

Gillian and Juliet took a step back to look him over. They could each sense the other's excitement, a reflection of their own, as they took in his form. He was perfect. They'd chosen very wisely.

"Eli..." Gillian said, speaking slowly. He looked at her with an eager expression. "How long can you last?"

"I once masturbated for five hours in a row." Eli confessed without hesitation. "With breaks. I was bored." he explained, adding nervously to his answer as he waited to see what their reaction would be. "I only stopped because I was hungry."

Gillian bit her lip and reached for Juliet's hand. Juliet squeezed Gillian's hand and exhaled shakily. Eli looked at each of them, standing there staring at him.

"That was part two of the test, wasn't it?" he said.

"Mmhm." Gillian breathed, nodding as she stepped forward. She licked her lips; it was subtle, but Eli had been hard since they'd begun undressing him and the sight of her tongue, even the tip of it, wetting her lips sent another jolt through his body. He was nervous, but confident. He could do this. He just needed to be told what to do.

Her hands were on him, touching the tense muscles on his abdomen, his pecs, his shoulders. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, and then ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, from the nape of his neck upward. His eyes closed, and he moaned low and deep in his throat. Gillian grinned. Boys did love having their scalp scratched by a woman's fingernails.

"Kiss me." said Gillian. Eli opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with an expression that made him feel absolutely owned. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She found it was difficult to top the things Juliet did with her lips and tongue, but so far Eli had done nothing wrong. Gillian moaned a little moan, letting her mouth come open to see what Eli would do with a subtle invitation. He pressed his tongue inside her, tender even as he expressed his hunger. With his tongue still inside her mouth, he opened his eyes to check on Juliet. He wanted her approval too. She was standing a few steps behind Gillian, slowly unbuttoning her shirt while she watched them.

"Take her clothes off." said Juliet. Gillian broke the kiss and smiled at Eli, smiling also at Juliet's command.

"You kiss like a girl." said Gillian. Eli was reaching for the fastenings at her waist when she said it, and he suddenly looked at her with an incredulous smile.

"I'm not - " he began.

"I know you're not." Gillian interrupted him, taking his hard cock in her hand. Eli's eyes slipped closed and he groaned as she stroked him once, twice, three times. "Now undress me." she said.

"I ca-..." Eli struggled to speak. "When you do that..."

"Undress me." she ordered, continuing to run her soft hand up and down the length of him. She was asking if he could deny himself and take charge of the situation. With great difficulty, he did. He opened his eyes and took her hand from his cock, holding it behind her back as he went for her buttons again. She reached for him with her other hand, but he took that one too, and held her wrists tight together so he could continue. He kicked his own clothes away as he worked, gaining confidence from Gillian's submission.

"Kiss me again." said Gillian.

"When you're naked." he countered, as if he were in charge now. Gillian stepped out of the pants he pulled down her legs. When he saw her bare skin he felt weak again, and he felt he had to amend his statement. Half crouched on one knee, he looked up at her and said "When you're naked, I'll kiss you everywhere."

Gillian couldn't wait that long. She let him pull her panties down but after she'd stepped out of them, when he leaned in to kiss her there, she grabbed a handful of his black curls and pulled him away. "I don't want your tongue." she said. "I want your cock, and I want it inside of me _now_."

Eli stood, and he took her by the waist to lay her down on the bed. She'd unbuttoned her shirt, and as usual she wore nothing underneath. Her breasts looked so soft and inviting. He pressed his face against them as he laid on top of her, nuzzling them as he positioned himself between her legs. Just as the head of his cock brushed against the soft, inviting spot between her thighs, he felt the bed move. Juliet, completely naked and touching herself, laid down next to Gillian and kissed her mouth. Gillian reached for her, wrapping one arm around Juliet's neck to pull her closer. Juliet's hand, the one she was using to pleasure herself, left that cozy spot and reached down between the bodies of the other two, touching Gillian, rubbing her with a long-term lover's familiarity. Eli looked down and saw how soft Gillian was, how wet, how easy it was for Juliet to press her fingers into those folds. And then Juliet's hand reached for Eli. She wrapped her hand around him, and then turned to him, to taste his mouth. He kissed her in a different way than he'd kissed Gillian. There were already two women in the equation; they needed him to be harder.

He _was _hard, harder still when Juliet stroked him so close to Gillian's entrance. Gillian watched them kiss, and she watched what they were doing between her legs. She could see the way Eli's hips thrust as he fucked Juliet's hand, and she moaned because she wanted to feel that inside of her.

"Now," she moaned, "Fuck me _now._"

Juliet and Eli abandoned their kiss, and Juliet returned her hand to Gillian, rubbing her in circles, spreading her open as Gillian spread her own legs. Eli braced himself, upright on his knees, and lowered his hips. Juliet watched Gillian's face, moved her hand and held Gillian's thigh in a tight grip so Gillian could concentrate on the feeling of Eli pushing into her. It had been so long for both of them, and Juliet could almost feel it when Gillian arched her back. She was tight, and Eli entered her in stages, prolonging the anticipation. They all held their breath, and when he was finally all the way inside of her they all called out at once, a loud, collective moan.

Juliet leaned close to Gillian, her supportive hand gliding up her body, sliding under the sides of Gillian's shirt to caress her breasts.

"How does that feel?" Juliet asked her, referring to Eli. He'd stopped in place, taking a break to compose himself. He didn't want to blow his load before they even got started; that would mean failure on so many levels, he didn't even want to think about it. Putting the thought of coming out of his mind, of coming before both ladies had gotten their fill, Eli bowed his head and thought instead about what he had to do to please them both.

"How does it feel?" Juliet asked again. Gillian writhed next to her, still adjusting to the sudden presence inside of her.

"He's so hard," Gillian moaned. She cried out, an indistinct sound when Eli's hips thrust involuntarily at the sound of her voice. "And _big..._" she marveled. "Oh god, he filled me up, Juliet..."

Eli began to rock his hips toward her, again and again, with shallow but quick thrusts that only gave the river between her legs a stronger current. She liked the feeling, a full set of man's hips between her thighs, slowly building up to the hard fuck she'd been craving. And Eli was young enough to hump her for days without getting bored, without getting tired, without getting impatient for a climax.

"Does it feel good?" Eli asked her. She was enjoying it - the sounds in her throat and the pained and pleasured expressions on her face made that clear - but he wanted it to be better.

"It feels amazing." Gillian assured him. She reached up to stroke his face, to brush the curls of hair from his forehead as he thrust into her again and again. He withdrew further, and thrust deeper. She gasped and clutched his shoulder, scratched at his back, opened her legs further and let him inside.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he said. She was kissing Juliet again, and Juliet was kissing her. The women moaned in response, to Eli, to each other. To all of it. "I'll do everything I can." he told them. Juliet was kissing her all over her neck, licking her breasts, desperate to be a part of her pleasure. But Gillian wanted more than that for Juliet.

"I want you to pleasure her while you fuck me." Gillian told him, struggling for breath. "I want you to make her scream," said Gillian. "Because when she screams, I'll come all over your cock." Gillian placed her hand at the back of Eli's neck, pulling his head down so she could put her lips right next to his ear. "_And then you can come anywhere you want_."

Eli's head swam with possibilities. Juliet's hand was between her own legs again. She was on her back, positioning herself further up on the bed. All he could do was thrust harder and think about it, until Juliet positioned herself with one thigh as Gillian's pillow. When he saw Juliet there, right next to Gillian's face, he followed instinct and buried his face between her legs. Gillian turned her head and watched up close as Eli licked Juliet for the first time. It made her think about her own first time with Juliet, and she felt nothing but happy for Eli. Gillian listened to Juliet's deep moan, and she saw one of Juliet's deceptively delicate hands grab Eli by the hair and push him closer, deeper. If there had been any danger of losing lubrication, the danger was lost upon seeing Eli press his mouth against Juliet's sex, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue between her lips. He never lost the rhythm of his hips as he did so, only going harder and faster the louder the women moaned for him.

Eli heard Gillian mutter something unbelievably dirty and he pulled away from Juliet, accepting the pain of pulled hair so he could kiss Gillian and give her a taste. He pumped into her harder, catching the excitement of the women as it reached new heights. He went back to kissing Juliet, and both women moaned louder and longer than before. They both shook gently with the motion of the bed, the motion caused by Eli's hard thrusting, and he used the natural vibration to his advantage.

He'd always been the weird kid who could pat his head and rub his tummy at the same time. Yes, it was _just_ like that. Gillian was so tight, and she was clutching at him the way Juliet was clutching the back of his head. The way they were both soaking him with their pleasure definitely gave Eli's ego a boost. His good friend and mentor Richard Alpert always told him that the measure of a man's self esteem should be in direct proportion to how well he can satisfy a woman. Satisfying two women at once, Eli was going to need a whole new scale.

He lost track of time, completely lost in his task and enjoying himself as much as they were enjoying his talents. Half an hour passed easily; he could have gone on this way for the rest of the night, and they surely would have found ways to use that stamina, but the ladies had come to this party ready to climax their cock-hungry brains out, and the fact that he was already doing so well for himself made it easy for them to reach their goal.

So Eli kept humping, thrusting wildly with his hips, and he kept eating, lapping with his tongue, and he hoped that it could go on for just a little longer - in case they decided after all that this was a one time deal. Oh, but those sounds they made, the way they both moved underneath him, _because_ of him, one because of the other and what he was doing to them both...Eli had to concentrate hard, he had to _focus_. They were both getting close and if he could make them come at the same time, if their orgasms overlapped even for a second, he knew he'd have achieved something truly special.

"She's so close, Eli." Gillian panted, because she knew better than the both of them. "Make her come."

Juliet's knuckles were white, her hand fisted in Eli's hair. She gasped and moaned over and over, her head tipped back and then tipped forward as she writhed, trying to find just the right position. Gillian's head kept one thigh weighted to the bed, Juliet's other leg bent at a wide angle as Eli flattened his tongue against her, applying as much pressure as he could. The rocking motion created by fucking Gillian was all that was needed. Juliet shook gently, thrusting her hips up in the same rhythm as Eli's. Gillian could feel it, all of them connected and moving together. She heard Juliet's shouting moans, and she dug the fingernails of the tense hand she held at Eli's back into his skin like a spur.

"Keep going," Gillian gasped, her own orgasm beginning to sneak up on her. Eli pulled out of her and plunged deep inside, deeper and harder than before. She cried out too, and the twin female voices rushed into his ears. Even Eli's uncontrollable moans joined the chorus. He'd done as he was told, he'd made Juliet scream and Gillian was joining her, completely lost, her back arching against Juliet's shaking body. He was making two women come at the same time and, if they were true to their word, they'd do anything for him to return the favor.

When Juliet had squeezed the last tremor of orgasm from her body, when she'd had enough and couldn't take anymore, she pulled Eli's hair and gently pushed him away from her. She cried out weakly, a whimper as she collapsed onto the bed. He quickly covered Gillian's body with his own, bowing his head next to hers, concentrating all energy in his hips to make sure she kept coming as long as possible. She clutched at him a while longer, moaning and sighing into his ear. As the pulsing rhythm inside of her began to slow, so did Eli. He felt her hands on his head, smoothing the hair that Juliet had been pulling.

She was technically still coming when she told him - "I think Juliet should feel you now."

They heard Juliet moan. Eli looked up at the blonde, whose legs were still spread wide as she rested. Gillian stroked his back, tilting her head so she could look up at Juliet too. Juliet nodded her consent. Eli looked back at Gillian, and she kissed his lips, echoing Juliet's wordless consent with her own.

With concern for Gillian's comfort, Eli slipped out of her, careful not to do so too quickly. She moaned with relief, though she lamented the sudden emptiness inside of her. It was going to take a while to recover from that. Eli kissed her cheek, and she smiled, reaching up again to stroke his hair. Her fingers brushed Juliet's. Gillian shifted, moving her legs to let Eli crawl past her, toward Juliet. He knelt between the other woman's legs, taking up the same positon he had for Gillian. Gillian joined them, laying down next to Juliet as Eli began to penetrate her.

"Not wasting any time?" Gillian teased him lightly. She understood the eagerness to get inside Juliet.

"You both feel so good." said Eli, his voice strained from renewed pleasure, and by the chuckle of disbelief he uttered as a result of being allowed to get anywhere near these women, let alone into their bed. Juliet gasped slowly as he filled her up. They'd been with other men before but this was the first time having one since they'd run away together, and it was the first man they'd shared.

"Doesn't he feel amazing?" Gillian asked.

"Ohhh, god," Juliet moaned as Eli's cock went in and out. She turned her head to look at Gillian, slipping her hand up Gillian's arm to clutch at her shoulder. "I love you _so _much, but I missed this..."  
Gillian grinned. They kissed hard on the lips, and then looked down Juliet's body at the young man that was once again between her legs.

"You want to come inside of me?" Juliet asked, perfectly willing to let him do so. His eyes were closed, and he groaned as if it pleased him to the point of pain to think about it. "Do you, Eli?" she asked again.

"Or do you want to come in my mouth?" asked Gillian. The boy, bless him, actually blushed when he heard those words leave Gillian's pretty mouth. He opened his eyes and stared at her mouth, gulping when her tongue crept out to lick her lips. She bit her bottom lip and then released it, keeping her mouth slightly open so he could think about it. His own mouth moved, but he couldn't answer. He couldn't decide.

Gillian turned her head and nuzzled Juliet's cheek with her nose. She started a trail of kisses at her temple that went across her cheek before reaching her lips again. They frenched each other, and Gillian's soft hands caressed Juliet's skin, moving up from her belly to squeeze her breasts in a lusty grip. That's when Eli knew.

"Her tits." he croaked, moaning afterward. "Oh god, on your tits, both of you."

Gillian's approval came out as a satisfied moan. She was still half-wearing her shirt. She arched her back, contorting her body so she could slip out of the shirt and lay naked next to Juliet.

"Tell us when you're close." she said, her voice low, still facing Juliet and nuzzling her nose.

"We want to see your face when you do it." Juliet said softly, looking into Gillian's eyes and kissing her lips again.

The velvet in their voices brought him very close indeed. For another minute he was pumping into Juliet, and the girls made out, touching and sucking on each other's breasts, putting on a show to get Eli hot and bothered enough to cover them both. When he began to moan and breath in an irregular pattern, Juliet and Gillian looked up at him. They could tell by the way his head moved, he was trying to make it last as long as possible - and that the end was nigh.

"Come for us, Eli." said Gillian.

"Come all over us." said Juliet.

"Cover us with it..."

"_Drown _us in it..."

Eli cried out, quickly pulling himself out of Juliet and masturbating for a grand total of two seconds before he started ejaculating. He moaned and thrust his hips toward them, spreading himself evenly between the two of them, alternating between squeezing his eyes shut and forcing them open so he could see what he was doing. Juliet and Gillian moaned and cooed from below, appreciative of the warm blanketing they received. They were flat on their backs, pressed to each other's sides, heads turned, licking each other's tongues, and Eli just kept _coming_.

"Mmm," Juliet groaned lazily. Gillian chuckled in the same relaxed tone. They looked into each other's eyes as the last warm drops landed on Juliet's belly.

"So, what do you think?" Gillian asked Juliet. They glanced at Eli. He was catching his breath, his eyelids heavy from all the energy spent. From his knees he sat back on his heels, resting his hands on his hips.

"I think we should keep him." Juliet said, her tone quite matter-of-fact. Gillian grinned and bit her bottom lip. They turned their heads back toward each other, and Juliet smiled.

"I think we should keep him too."

"I think," said Eli. "That's a _great_ idea." He smiled, and moved as if he were going to lie down next to Gillian.

"Ah," Gillian stopped him, suddenly all business. "You're not finished yet."

Eli froze mid-crawl. "...I'm not?" he asked.

Gillian shook her head. "Nope." she said. "You have to clean us up."

The right half of Eli's mouth turned up in a half smile. It was adorable, sheepish yet cheeky, as if he was debating whether or not to say something.

"I was sort of hoping you'd lick it off each other." he said.

The ladies smiled warmly at him.

"You're a lucky boy, Eli." said Juliet.

"But not that lucky." said Gillian. Eli grinned. Their warm smiles were actually sort of bossy, and he liked it.

"Use your shirt." said Juliet, another one of her soft commands. "And clean this mess up."

At this, Eli hesitated. "...My shirt?"

The ladies nodded in unison.

"It's...the only one I own." he told them, embarrassed now.

"We have others." Juliet assured him. "You'll have plenty more to choose from."

"You have men's shirts?" Eli asked. "Just, laying around?"

"We're pirates, Eli." Gillian reminded him. "We've been collecting men's..._things_ for a few years now."

Juliet giggled, which caused Gillian to look at her and giggle in response. Juliet smiled brightly. Gillian grinned. They shared a kiss. Eli chuckled, and he glanced around the room as he dismounted the bed and reached for the shirt they'd thrown to the floor. Their bedroom was filled with all sorts of trinkets and decorations. He hadn't noticed them on the way in - he'd been a wee bit distracted - but now that he looked at them, he realized those were just the items that they had on _display_. Who knew what treasures they stored below?

He climbed back on the bed, and they interrupted their kiss to watch him cover his hand with his only shirt. He mopped up the beautiful mess he'd made, sweeping the fabric over Juliet's breasts and across her chest and stomach, picking up every trace. It had begun to dry already, but that was just fine; they'd all be taking a bath together soon. He moved to Gillian next, using a fresh area of shirt and cleaning her in the same gentle and meticulous way he'd cleaned Juliet. They gazed up and him, and watched his slow and steady movements with kind smiles.

"Will you be our cabin boy, Eli?" Juliet asked him as he worked. "Cook for us, guard us?"

"Make sure no one steals our treasure?" Gillian added with a smirk.

"I would be honored." he said, with another good-natured, lopsided smile.

"We can't promise every day will be like this one." said Gillian.

"But we reward hard work and good behavior." said Juliet.

"Then I'll work my hardest." said Eli. "And I'll be on my best."

He was still wiping his semen from Gillian's chest. She placed her hand on his wrist, stopping him gently.

"That's good." she said, inviting him with a smile to join them. Juliet scooted over, and Gillian made room as well, so he could lie down between them. With a sigh, he twisted and flopped down on his back, looking up at the ceiling as the ladies snuggled in close on either side. He put his arms around their shoulders, knowing full well he was the luckiest man on the planet, on land _or _at sea. He also knew this king-like position was a role he was playing for the day.

"Maybe next time you can sit on my face while she rides me." he said, sounding as happy to suggest it as he was willing to do it.

"Alright." said Gillian, as if she'd really decided it this time. It didn't even matter who he meant by you, or who he meant by her. The boy was on top of things and thinking ahead. She raised her head to give his cheek a kiss. "We're keeping you."

* * *

_And they did. They reeeally did. They kept him, he was theirs, and he was a damn good cabin boy, cook and sex slave for a few good years. But even the best cabin boys have dreams of their own, and now that James and Cal are in the picture - we haven't yet seen them cook, but they can get a decent meal on the table - Eli has a chance to fulfill one or two! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ELI, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL ONLY MENTION HIS NAME LIKE ONCE OR TWICE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. _

_ONWARD, OTP'S! FIND YOUR TREASURE AND SHOUT: YO HOOO!_


End file.
